Mobile Suit Gundam: Solar Flare
by 117Jorn
Summary: A Storyline similar to MSG, only it has nothing to do with the Universal century. Using Tech from UC and SEED universes.   When the Principality of Ibaz declares war on the S.D.F, all hope for peace rests in the hands of a handful of pilots, and the ISAF.
1. Mecha Page

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** GAT-X900 'Hero'  
**Unit Type:** Prototype Multi-purpose mobile suit  
**Power plant:** A.R.C Reactor

**Armor:** Gundarium Alloy  
**Special Equipment:** Sensors Range unknown, Pananormic Cockpit  
**Fixed Armament:** 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the shoulders), 2x Beam Dagger (Hidden in lower waist) 1x Exia Sword/Rifle (Retractable, fixed on right arm, retracts to Forearm when not in use, In hand when in use.)

**Optional Armament:** 1x Katana short sword (Holstered on left hip), 1x Katana long sword (Holstered on right hip), 1x Beam rifle, 1x Combine Shield (30mm 6-barrel Beam Gatling cannon, 'Midas Messer' beam boomerang), 1x Normal Shield (Looks like the Wing Gundam shield, mounted on left arm) 1x Beam Magnum (Like the one the RX-0 Unicorn has, holds two extra clips on chest)  
**Pilot:** Jordan Takeo  
**Appearance:** Appearance wise, it resembles the Wing Gundam Ver. Ka  
**Colors:** Primary Blue with Gold and Red trim. White thighs, biceps, and face.  
**Info:** One of the 2 Prototypes armed with an ARC Reactor

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** GAT-X901 'Monster'  
**Unit Type:** Prototype Multi-purpose mobile suit  
**Power plant:** A.R.C Reactor  
**Special Equipment:** Lunar Titanium  
**Armament:** 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 1x Beam rifle, 2x Heat saber, 2x wrist-mounted beam saber, 2x Palm-mounted beam cannon  
**Pilot:** Kyoji Shinto  
**Appearance:** Appearance wise, it resembles the GNX-U02X Masurao, but given a pair of Wing Gundam Ver. Ka's wings but colored black and red.  
**Colors:** Primary Black with Red trim. Black thighs, biceps, and face.

Unit Number: GAT-X001  
Unit Type: Prototype High Mobility Mid to Close-ranged Mobile Suit  
Code Name: Rage  
Powerplant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion battery, power output rating unknown  
Special Design Features: Gundarium Armor; Panoramic Cockpit  
Fixed Armaments: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, mounted in wrists; Beam Submachine Gun, mounted on lower back, hand carried in use; 2x Heat Shotels, mounted on waist hand carried in use; Anti-Beam Shield with Integrated Beam Saber  
Pilot: Ryu Hisanaga  
AN: Looks like the Zeta Gundam(No Transformation) with added thrusters and it's coloration is Black with Woodland Green Trimming

OoOoOo

"_Swords, Swords, Daggers, and a beam rifle…Not very creative in weapons__." _–Sarah Lenix

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** GAT-X201 'Slash'  
**Unit Type:** Prototype Close Combat mobile suit  
**Power plant:** Ultracompact energy battery  
**Special Equipment:** Sensors

**Armor:** Gundarium Alloy  
**Armament:** 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 2x Beam daggers, 1x "Exia" physical sword with concealed beam rifle.

**Pilot:** Sarah Lenix  
**Appearance:** Appearance wise, looks like Gundam Exia.  
**Colors:** Primary light blue with red trim. White thighs, biceps, and face. 

OoOoOo

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** GAT-X220 'Guardian'  
**Unit Type:** Prototype long/Mid-range assault/Bombardment mobile suit  
**Power plant:** Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor  
**Special Equipment:** Sensors

**Armor:** Reinforced Gundarium Alloy  
**Fixed Armament:** 2x60mm Vulcan Gun(Fire-link on head), 1x 180mm Gatling Cannon (Fixed under right arm), 3x Hornet Missile (Hidden in left leg), 6x Grenade Launcher (Mounted on right arm), 11x 'Spearhead' Missile launcher (mounted on right shoulder), 1x Beam Saber (Hidden on lower back), 2x 80mm Chest Gatling cannon (Concealed on chest next to either side of the cockpit hatch),

**Optional Armament:** 4x Missile Pod (On back)  
**Pilot:** Scout Lenix  
**Appearance:** Appears like the GT-9600 Gundam Leopard  
**Colors:** Primary sage Green with Gold trim. White thigh, bicep, and face.

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** GAT-X260 'Deadeye'  
**Unit Type:** Prototype long range support mobile suit  
**Power plant:** Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor  
**Special Equipment:** Active Camo net, Sensors

**Armor: **Gundarium Alloy**  
Fixed Armament:** 2x60mm Vulcan Gun(Fire-link on head), 2x Beam saber (hidden in hips) 6x Anti-missile countermeasures (Hidden on the back),

**Optional Armament:** 1x Beam Sniper Rifle  
**Pilot:** Matthew Takeo  
**Appearance:** Appears like the RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type.  
**Colors:** Complete black except for the Golden V on its forehead (And it's green eyes)

Codename: Rogue

Model Number: GAT-X109

Unit Type: Prototype Close Combat/Aerial use mobile Suit

Manufacturer: Liberty Electronics/Morgenroete

Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

Armor Materials: Unknown

Powerplant: ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown

Equipment and Design features: sensors, range unknown; PS(Phase Shift) Armor

Fixed Armaments: 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm, firelinked, CIWS; 2 x 65mm, three-barrel, CIWS mounted in forearm; 1 x hardwired AQM/EX-01 Aile Striker Pack, Shield mounted on left arm; 2 x "Armor Schneider" combat knife stored in hip armor

Optional Fixed armaments: 1 x Type 3 Musashi Anti-Armor sword, mounted on left hip hand carried in use

Optional hand armaments: 57mm beam rifle w/ 175mm grenade launcher; 1 x 360mm Neo Javeline Rocket Launcher, clip fed, 7 rounds in clip, plus one in chamber; 2 x Beam saber, mounted in hardwired Aile Strike Pack, hand-carried in use

Pilot(s): Kyle Matsutani

Colors: Black limbs with white trim and head, Olive green torso and feet. shield colors: Black with gold trim

Appearance: Looks like the Duel with the Aile strike pack, but with the Axel Gundams arms.

Codename: Vigilante

Model Number: GAT-X309

Unit type: Prototype Aerial transformable mobile suit

Manufacturer: Liberty Electronics/Morgenroete

Operator(s): ISAF

Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

Dimensions: Height: 17.9 meters; Weight: 84.9 metric tonnes

Armor Materials: Unknown

Poweplant: Ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown

Equipment and Design features: Sensors, range unknown; PS (Phase Shift) Armor

Fixed Armaments: 4 x "Igelstellung" 75mm CIWS, firelinked, 2 mounted in head, 2 in the shoulders; 1 x beam saber stored in shield, hand carried in use; shield with beam saber, mounted on left arm.

Optional Armaments: Experimental Combination Dual 57mm Beam Rifle

Pilot(s): Arleen Bettany

Colors: White with red & gold trim. Shield colors: Gold with red trim.

Author's Notes: Body frame based on the Wing ZERO from Gundam Wing, Head based from the 0 Gundam from Gundam 00. I hope you guys like this little dove, because I do!

Mobile Unit Serial Number: GAT-X130 'Grizzly'

Unit Type: Prototype Heavy Assault Transformable Mobile Suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Battery, power output rating unknown

Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Lunar Titanium, reinforced Titanium steel plating

Fixed armaments: 2 x "Igelstellung'"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2 x "Schlag" 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannon, mounted on backpack over shoulders; "Kaefer Zwei" 115mm dual ram cannon, mounted on shield connected to left arm; 2x beam claws, hidden on wrist.

Optional armaments: Type 71-beam rifle, stored on hip, hand carried in use; hyper bazooka

Pilot(s): Lev Mikhail

Appearance: Looks like the Full Armour Zeta Gundam With the Calamity's shield and backpack.

Colours: Primary dark brown with black trim and light brown joints and face

Info: Simply put, meant for storming through bases and coming out and coming out the other side unharmed. Heavily armoured it is slow and cumbersome on the ground, has extra boosters for space manoeuvrability and can transform into a bear-shaped mobile armour with its Schlag cannons on its back and the beam claws usable on the front 'feet'.

OoOoOo

Mobile Unit Serial Number: GAT-X220 'Lighting'

Unit Type: Prototype High Speed Attack Mobile Suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion battery, power output rating unknown

Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Lunar Titanium, light wave pulse flight pack

Fixed armaments: 2 x "Igelstellung'"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2 x beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use; shield, mounted on left arm

Optional armaments: Type 71-beam rifle, stored on hip, hand carried in use; Bazooka

Pilot(s): Yuuka Mizuki

Appearance: Looks like the F91 Gundam but has the Aile Strike's flight pack instead of the twin boosters and the shoulder 'fins' are removed

Colours: White with red trim and red chest

Info: The smallest yet fastest of the G-weapons, using experimental Light wave pulse technology and integrating it into a flight back it allows the Lightning to move faster than any other mobile unit on the field, however due to power cost the weapon systems have been limited to the CIWS, beam sabers, and beam rifles.

Author notes: loosely based off of Akatsuki Leader13's Surge gundam but using the F91's base instead.

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** NZ-666 'Kshatrya'  
**Unit Type:** Newtype Heavy Assault mobile suit  
**Power plant:** Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor  
**Special Equipment:** Lunar Titanium Alloy, Sensors (Range unknown)  
**Fixed Armament:** 6x Beam saber (hidden in hips) 24x DRAGOON funnel (holstered within 4 Sub-arms), 12x Mega Particle Cannon (4 on chest, 8 in binders)

**Optional Armament:** 1x Beam Gatling cannon  
**Pilot:** Alyas Ibaz  
**Appearance:** Appears like the NZ-666 Kshatrya.  
**Colors:** Green with dark green trim

**Model Number:** GAT-X110 'Shocker'

**Unit Type:** Heavy assault/Bombardment mobile suit  
**Power Plant:** Ultracompact Minovsky fission Reactor  
**Special Model Features:** Lunar Titanium, Hoverjet Leg Thrusters,  
**Fixed Armament:** 2x Beam Saber, stored in wrist armor, hand-carried in use; 2x 120mm Machine Cannon, fire-linked, mounted on shoulders; 2x 88mm Gatling Cannon, fire-linked, mounted in torso; 2x 320mm 3-tube Homing Missile Launcher, mounted in shoulders; 2x 12-tube 220mm Micro Missile Launcher, mounted on legs; 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head;  
**Optional Hand Armament:** 75mm Double Beam Gatling Gun with Shield, fire-linked, mounts over left forearm;  
**Pilot:** Darien Nemsle

**Appearance:** Appearance is virtually identical to the Heavyarms Kai from the end of Gundam Wing, but with thrusters similar to the Raider's attached to the ankles.  
**Colors:** Primarily Brown-green in a military camo pattern, with black joints, hands, thighs, biceps, and face.

**Model Number:** GAT-X209 'Inferno'

**Unit Type:** Prototype Assault mobile suit  
**Power Plant:** Ultracompact Minovsky fission Reactor  
**Special Model Features:** Lunar Titanium,  
**Fixed Armament:** 2x Vulcan Cannon, 2x Beam Cannon (Hidden in arms) 2x Arm Fang (One on each arm, each equipped with two flamethrowers),  
**Optional Hand Armament:** Beam Trident, Shield  
**Pilot:** Rusty Mackenzie

**Appearance:** Appearance is virtually identical to the XXXG-01S2 Altron  
**Colors:** Dark green with light green trim.

**Model Number:** GAT-X210 'Shinobi'

**Unit Type:** Stealth/Infiltration mobile suit  
**Power Plant:** Ultracompact Minovsky fission Reactor  
**Special Model Features:** Lunar Titanium, Mirage Colloid stealth system,  
**Fixed Armament:** Trikeros shield (1x Beam Saber, 1x Beam rifle, 3x Lancer Darts) 1x Beam saber (Hidden in left wrist) 2x Beam Dagger (Hidden in the hips)  
**Optional Hand Armament:** Sniper Rifle,  
**Pilot:** Blake Shmit

**Appearance:** Looks like the Blitz from SEED  
**Colors:** Black with red Trim on the shoulders and head.

**Model Number:** ZGTF-X1000 'Templar'

**Unit Type:** Assault mobile suit  
**Power Plant:** Ultracompact Minovsky fission Reactor  
**Special Model Features:** Lunar Titanium,

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Beam Saber (Hidden in hips),

**Optional Hand Armament:** 1x Dober Gun, Shield  
**Pilot:** Blake Shmit

**Appearance:** Looks like the OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II  
**Colors:** White with blue Trim.


	2. Chapter 1: The Promise

_It is the year 0080 of the Solar Century (SC). A Century has passed since Earth began moving it's growing population into gigantic orbiting space colonies, and massive cities on the Moon. A new home for mankind, where people are born, raised…and die._

_Three years ago, The colonies on the moon, Proclaimed themselves the Principality of Ibaz and launched a war of independence against the Earth Sphere Federation. Initial fighting lasted over one year and saw both sides loose half of their respected populations. People had been horrified by the atrocities that were committed in the name of Independence._

_3 years have passed since the Rebellion had began, Ibaz and the Earth are at a stalemate…._

Chapter 1: G-PROJECT

A 16 year old boy about 5'7 with short Brown hair and wearing blue jeans and a Red shirt opened his brown eyes and yawned. "I'm sorry, what did you say Scout?" He said.

A 16 year old female sighed. "I said did you hear the news?" Scout said. "The news just said Ibaz captured the Victoria Mass Driver." She was around 5'5" with wavy chocolate brown hair that fell just past her shoulder blades that framed dark brown colored eyes that sparkled with kindness, she had a slender frame with C-cup breasts, and was wearing a sleeveless black dress shirt along with black jeans and running shoes.

"And I was saying, she shouldn't worry about it." A Male about 5'12, with light brown hair cut in a military fashion, Emerald green eyes, and currently wearing a sleeveless dark green red trimmed shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

"Not even Ibaz is cocky enough to take on Antarctica due to the fact that the I.S.A.F has some of the most advanced technology in the world. Taking on the ISAF _and _the Federation would be suicide."

"I know" sighed Scout "but it doesn't stop me from worrying about it Ryu."

"He's got a point, Scout." Jordan Takeo said, straightening up. "Just try not to worry about it, right now, it's not our problem. As Ryu said, even Nerhig isn't crazy enough to pull off something like _that._"

"True." A new voice said. "But that won't stop him from trying it in time." The trio turned around to see a young man about 18 with a very similar appearance to Jordan, with Dark brown hair, eyes, and just 1 inch taller than Jordan. He was wearing ripped blue jeans, and a black Bass Pro Shop shirt.

"What makes you think that?" Scout asked Matthew Takeo, Jordan's older brother. Matthew just shrugged as he sat down next to his Brother. "Nerhig, in my eyes, is a reincarnation of Adolf Hitler." He said. "I've seen on the news what he does and what he promotes. If he could, he'd take over the whole world if he could. Which is probably his goal in the first place."

"I agree with ya there." Ryu said, sitting up. "But enough on that topic, what you really should be worried about are the revisions to the Operating System(OS) that the professor gave you."

"I know that Ryu," Scout huffed "but isn't this something you should do Ryu? I men you are the Professor's assistant after all."

"Well Scout to be honest I am not the greatest at it, besides _my_ reasonability is to fix all the stuff that you and your friends break." Ryu countered with a laugh as Scout blushed.

"Well If _someone_ didn't cross the wires wrong than it would have worked!" Scout yelled in embarrassment at her friend/mentor who only laughed harder.

"Hey _I _wasn't the one who designed that deathtrap so don't blame me if the schematics were wrong!" He shouted back as he dodged a ball of paper that Scout threw at his head.

"Scout, he has a point." Jordan said grinning. "That could have gone A LOT worse."

"How exactly?" Matthew asked incredulously. "You guys blew up half the garage that day!"

"It could have been the whole garage!" Ryu finished causing all the guys to laugh and Scout to blush.

"Shut up!"Scout shouted back as she crossed her arms across her chest and huffed in agitation "I swear you live just to tease me."

"Of course he does, if he didn't who knows how tense you would be Scout." a mirthful voice said, turning they saw a male with black shoulder length hair in a wolf-tail, had light green eyes and wearing a black leather jacket, tan shirt, and green cargo pants, and what looked like the civilian version of Ibaz Forces boots, as he looked at Scout's computer screen. Besides him was a young girl with reddish-orange hair, Cerulean blue eyes, wearing a red leather jacket, white pants, and wearing black ankle high zip-up boots.

"Plus it's kinda cute how Scout and Ryu act like a married couple." The girl giggled as Scout blushed an interesting shade of crimson and Ryu slipped out of his seat and landed on his ass. As Matthew and Jordan laughed.

"Arleen!" Scout shouted at the girl as the said girl started laughing harder "It's not like that!"

"Sure Scout whatever you say, right Kyle?" Arleen Bettany teased as she playfully elbowed Kyle Matsutani who was laughing at Ryu's flustered expression.

Kyle and Arleen were some of Jordan and his Brother's closest friends. They all grew up together at New Cincinnati at Antarctica. When they came unexpectedly to the Cairo Space Colony, they was happy to see them again, but then the siblings were shocked when they found out that they are not just friends, but girlfriend and boyfriend, now! Apparently something must've happened when they went their separate ways almost _three years _ago. Jordan shook his head of the thought and looked at Kyle to find what it is.

Kyle then decided to give him the bad news. "So this is where you were at. Professor Reese has been trying to get a hold of you guys." he pointed to the four.

Jordan just face-palmed as he knew what Prof. Reese wants. Sure being a student in college was fun and all, but at the same time it can be annoying. Scout knew as well, but she asked the obvious question anyway.

"Are you kidding me!" Scout asked/shouted incredulously "I haven't even finished the last stuff he gave me!"

"Not to mention I'm still working on that blueprint for the Deep Space Survey and Development's (DSSD) newest mobile suit design he wanted me to look over." Ryu chipped in.

It was then Arleen answered her question, in that all too sweet tone of hers. "Yes, he didn't say why, just told us to bring you guys to him right away."

"I feel like he uses us to get his stuff done, and get our projects behind schedule!" Jordan complained.

"I know what you mean." Kyle said. "Man, I swear! Why doesn't he do his own damn work. I mean come on! Sure we're good at what we do, but we're not _Supermen!"_

Arleen's response was to bop him upside the head. "Don't be a cry baby!"

The four other students just looked at the two, and Scout leaned over and asked Jordan and Matthew the obvious. "Are they always like that? It's hard to believe that..you know."

"Well, after being together for so long since before they even met us, I guess it makes sense." Matthew said. That was the only answer he could think of and just when Scout was about to ask another question Arleen turned her head at her fellow students, and asked in an all too-sweet voice. "Hm? Did you guys say something?"

Their reaction was to sheepishly smile and Scout just casually wave at her, "Uh, nothing"

It was then the sound of the news report caught their attention and the six students looked at Scout's laptop, Kyle stating the obvious.

"Huh, some development in the news?"

Jordan nodded his head as he gave his answer "Yep, this news footage is a week old so Ibaz has probably taken control of Victoria by now."

"Victoria is not too far from ISAF territory." Scout said. "I'm just worried if the homeland be alright."

Japan was a member nation, of the Independent State Allied Force or ISAF, founded a day after the Antarctic Treaty that banned the use of Nuclear weapons, colony drops, Bio-warfare and other WMD's like those in the Solar War.

As one of three nations who signed the East Falkland Declaration who declared independence and neutrality, All of them not wanting to take part in a racial war of genes. Jordan came up the obvious answer.

"Yeah, I guess it's okay to assume that. Oh they're close by, but our nation's neutral and we're part of ISAF. And I doubt the Federation's dumb enough to attack us. And besides, what could be in Cairo that can make Ibaz attack us?"

Kyle and Arleen shuddered at what Jordan said. They haven't told him or Matthew about why they were really in Cairo, and that they have joined the ISAF Armed Forces. Kyle just had one thought to Jordan's question. 'Jordan, you have no idea what the Earth Forces, not to mention 'we' are building here.'

_Outside Cairo Space_

The Federation vessel steadily moved into the harbor of the resource satellite Cairo, guided in by the Cairo Traffic Control Room staff. The staff we're on edge as this is the last day the Federation will be staying here, and the sooner they're gone the better. As the docking procedures were complete, the captain of the old transport heaved a sigh of relief as he turned to the Federation officer who helped him get here on time.

"And there you have it. We made it," he said as he let his officers visor cap float in the zero-g. "You did an excellent job of getting us here, Lt. Cypher. I am in your debt." he thanked as the young individual turned. One John Cypher, a blonde haired, blue eyed man at the age of 19.

"Sir, I'm just glad we made it without incident," John said. "Any Ibaz vessels in the vicinity? You know, just to be safe?"

The Captain answered them in the affirmative. "None that we can detect, but that doesn't mean they're not out there. But even if they were, it's no cause for alarm. They know they can't attack us now we're docked."

John just shook his head at the irony of it all. "Because it's Neutral Territory?" John said. "What a joke that is."

The Captain laughed a bit, "Well it's thanks to WAGSIF we progressed this far. We should be thankful at least that Earth has recognized ISAF."

"Excuse us sir?" one of the pilots that John was assigned to protect requested as he and his comrades saluted the captain and he returned the gesture, and then they were off. John was having second thoughts about all this.

"Think they can handle themselves, alone on the ground?" John asked with concern. The Captain reassured him.

"I know they're young, but they are all top guns picked to pilot the products of G-Project." John wasn't convinced

"Even still, I don't think they're ready." He said.

"Well if you were assigned to the project, you'd stick out like a sore thumb. No offense," the captain said.

John smirked sheepishly. "That's not the real problem." He said. "Honestly Captain those kids won't last too long in the machines the Operating System(OS) is far too complicated to be operated during a fight." John said honestly with a sigh as a faraway look crossed his face "If only _he_ was still here, than we would at least have a chance at making a better OS."

The Captain grunted his agreement as he knew who John was talking about, John turned towards the exit "I'll take my squad on patrol" he said over his shoulder "I don't want to get caught with my pants down again, the last time that happened we lost to many good people."

_I.S.F Vigilance_

Captain Dren of the _Inca_-Class light Cruiser _Vigilance_ was on edge, he knew this is a bad idea as the small ships carrying the commando team headed toward Cairo. If ISAF ever found out about this there will be hell to pay. Despite his advice to wait for a reply from the homeland on what to do, his commanding officer though was not one to be called patient.

"Try not to look so frustrated Dren" said Commander Kane Hellfury, as he floated by him

"Well I don't see any harm on waiting for an reply from the council..." before he can finish, Kane cut him off.

"It will be far too late. I have a sixth sense of these sort of things," the White-masked, Red-eyed commander replied as he gently tossed a photograph of a strange mobile suit toward him. Whenever Dren had a discussion with him, he always felt a chill go up his spine as the man continued, "Should we fail to act now, later we will pay with our lives for our reluctance." he said as he took his seat next to Dren. "The Earth Forces' new Mobile Weapons. We must secure before they can move them."

Dren didn't respond but still shifted uncomfortably is his seat as he monitored the bridge. "Still commander Hellfury if we do this we risk making the ISAF our enemy." he said in concern.

Kane just smiled at Dren response "Don't worry captain, Japan and the ISAF won't dare to retaliate due to the fact that they are already breaking the treaty," he said before frowning "Also Intel states that the 'Dragon of the Round Table' in the colony."

The Captains eyes widened "Do you think he's involved?" he asked nervously remembering the havoc he could wreak on the battlefield with his captured and customized Duel-bladed ZAKA prototype.

"No he isn't," Kane said as Dren sighed in relief "He is only an assistant to one of the professors on campus, but we still need to be careful to make sure he does not get involved, it's bad enough that John Cypher the 'Demon Lord of the Round Table' is involved, but if he were to help them than things will get difficult for us."

Dren hummed his agreement as two red coat pilots entered the bridge. The first was a male around 20 that stood around 5'8", with black hair in a military style crew cut, and had eyes that were light brown in color. His companion was a female around 22 with straight sun-blonde hair that went just past her neck, she stood around 5'7", and had deep blue eyes.

"Commander Hellfury the teams have launched and are proceeding according to plan." The female said as they both snapped salutes.

"Thank you Naleen, I want you and Jacques to standby in your machines in case of emergency." Kane ordered as he returned the salute.

"Yes sir." The soft spoken man confirmed as the two of the turned to leave.

"Those two truly are opposites," Dren commented after they had left "Silent Death, so quiet that you wouldn't realize he was beside you until he speaks while Golden Eye's you could hear and see her coming from a mile away."

"That's true," Dren agreed at the Captain's comment "but they are extremely skilled and work flawlessly with each other. If you will excuse me I will go join them in the hanger I have a feeling I will be needed on the field soon." He said as he turned and left the bridge.

Dren sighed after he left "Why is it that the better the pilot the odder they are?" he asked no-one in particular as the crew chuckled.

_I.F.S _Vesalius

Meanwhile, one of the other three vessels, a _Nazca-_class destroyer, another commander crossed his arms as he sat in the captains chair.

"Kane is a fool." The young man with Black shaggy hair, Green eyes, and wearing the red commander uniform. "Even if it's true that the ISAF is helping the federation, that gives him no right to attack a neutral colony."

"But what can we do?" a second voice said. The man turned to see a woman with Crimson red hair, blue eyes, and wearing a White Commander uniform. "As much as I hate it to sir, Kane out ranks both of us. What he says goes."

Jorge Bowling sighed as he nodded. "True." He said. "Let's just get this over with. Kane ordered that you and the team be launched after the 'Go ahead'. Your to attack the colony directly and cause as much damage inside as possible."

"What?" Alyas asked. "Wouldn't it be better to minimize damage?"

"It would," Jorge said. "But Kane doesn't agree. He things the whole colony should be destroyed for allying itself with the Federation." Jorge then sighed. "Well, orders are orders." He said grimly.

Alyas sighed and turned to leave the bridge. "I suppose they are…" she whispered to herself.

_Cairo_

_Vehicle Terminal_

"I'm telling you guys it's nothing like that!" said the 5'3" tall blonde, blue eyed teen girl to her two friends as Jordan and his friends approached.

Looking over one of the friends spotted them "Hey Scout!" she shouted "Have you heard, Corrine received a _love_ letter from David."

"It isn't like that!" Corrine protested in embarrassment as the others laughed at her plight "Why won't you believe me?"

As the four gossiped Kyle just shook his head from beside Arleen and Matthew "I honestly have no idea how you can understand that gibberish Arleen." He muttered as rubbed his temples with his thumb and middle finger of one hand "Is it some kind of language that all females are born with?" he asked as Jordan and Matthew nodded in agreement.

"Would it make you feel better if I said yes?" she asked with a small laugh before two people caught her eye "Hey look its Sarah and Adam. Sarah! Adam! Over here!" she shouted waving at the two catching their attention.

The two's were already heading towards them and waved in acknowledgement "Hey Jordan, Ryu, Matthew, Kyle, Arleen." Sarah greeted happily, she was a 15 year old that was inch shorter the Scout and had Brown eyes and dark brown, colored, shoulder length hair. She was wearing faded blue jeans with a rip in the left knee, and a bizarre purple and black stripped hoodie. Sarah was Scout's younger sister…and though he would never admit it in the open, Jordan's crush.

Adam Parker meanwhile was just as old as Jordan and a couple of inches taller than Him. He had Blue eyes and Black hair that was styled into short, slicked back spikes. He was wearing blue jeans with a simple leather belt, a black t-shirt, and a gray unzipped jacket.

"How's it goin'? Professor Reese call you guys back as well?" Adam asked pleasantly.

"Yeah apparently he's got more work for us back at the lab." Ryu said groaning "Why did I take that job offer, all I thought it would be is giving advice to you guys every now and then, I think karma has it out for me." Everyone laughed as Arleen patted his back reassuringly. "It has it out for all of us." Jordan said. "At least I don't have to worry about it."

At that time, Scout came back with Corrine beside her. "Ah, hey guys!" Corrine said. "Sorry it took so long. Susan just doesn't know when to shut up!"

Adam shrugged. "Doesn't really matter." He said. "I'm assuming Reese asked for you as well Corrine?" she nodded and sighed. "Seriously, doesn't that guy ever give us a break?" she asked. "I thought that we would have more time to do _our _projects instead of his!"

"Hopefully, it'll be something interesting not like last time." Kyle said as He and Jordan's friends plus Corrine boarded their own vehicle and started off to the Labs.

OoOoOo

_Elsewhere in Air-ducts_

"We're ready sir." A Grey haired, brown eyed teen around fifteen standing at 5'5" wearing a red pilot uniform reported to another teen wearing the same uniform with black hair, Red eyes and standing around 5'7".

"Right, thanks Drake," Kyoji Shinto said before turning to the rest of the pilots, 4 were wearing red pilot suits, while another dozen wore green pilot suits "you all know the plan, Darian," A 5'9" tall black haired black eyed teen with lightly tanned skin "you get the 'Shocker', Blake you get the 'Shinobi', Lev," a 6' tall giant teen with a thick body, coarse dark brown hair, and light brown eyes "you grab the 'Grizzly', Yuuka," a slender teen girl with an attractive figure, long red hair and sky blue eyes and lightly tanned skin "you're to grab the 'Lightning', Rusty" A 5'6" tall teen with brown hair and eye's "you grab the 'Inferno' while I head into the unmarked section of the factory, and look for any extra machines."

With a quick round of "Yes sir" the pilots quickly made their way through the air ducts heading to their objectives.

_Professor Reese's Lab_

As Jordan and the others entered the lab a 5'6" tall blonde haired blue eyed teen looked up and smiled in greeting at them "Hey guys!" He said in greeting "Glad you're here, Professor Reese needed some help on a new Operating System(OS) for a project he's on."

"What! But I'm still working on the stuff he dumped on me the last time!" Scout exclaimed "Why doesn't he dump some of this stuff on Ryu?"

"Because I apparently have to finish a deep space mobile suit design by tomorrow." Ryu said with false excitement.

"Hey, you're not the only one who got dragged into this!" Another voice said, and Jordan turned to see a Raven haired teen around his age with purple eyes about his height, sitting down at a computer.

"Hey, we all got crap we don't wanna do Darknal." Kyle admitted ". Anyway I'll help you out with this stuff." He said as the two of them sat down and began working.

Ryu sat down and started to work on the blueprints '_They better be damn grateful that I'm doing this,_' he thought '_I'm gonna have to pull an all nighter to get the 401's blueprints done._' Settling in he started typing away on his computer.

oOoOoOoOo

"It's time" said Kane as he gave the order to move out of their hiding spot.

"Weigh anchor! Vigilance, Vesalius, Launch!" shouted Dren as the warships engines roared to life and they were off, with Cairo in their sights, and the prize that awaited.

Inside the hanger Rau le Crueset sat in his Blue-white mobile suit watching as several Zaka's launched before bringing his own suit to the catapult "Dren I'm launching as well." He said over the radio "Naleen and Jacques standby for sortie but do not launch just yet."

"_Understood sir,_" came the Naleen's reply "_Good luck and fly safe sir._"

"Will do, Kane Hellfury, Templar, launching!" He shouted as his suit was launched down the catapult.

Nearby, another ship, undetected by the Ibaz Forces or the Cairo Traffic Control Room, watches. They could intervene, but only the mobile suits were to do the fighting, while the ship stayed behind to monitor the area. That did'nt sit too well with the Captain at all.

"Ahh! Damn it! We're allowed to launch our mobile suits, but the Morningstar is ordered to stay back! Ughh!" The Captain, one Trisha Hohenheim, couldn't believe that command was ordering her to stay back and watch, while Ibaz was about to attack a Neutral Colony with two of her people on it! It was then another voice got her attention.

"Try to calm down Captain. A good ship captain never loses her cool." the voice belonged to the Commanding officer of the ISS-Morningstar's Mobile Suit team, Reno Halevy.

"I know, but out of all the Mobile Suits we have, three of them don't have pilots! And the pilots we chose for the 2 Gundams are on Cairo! Which is about to be attacked, and we can't do anything about it." She said. Reno nodded his head and then decided he better do something. Cairo does have its own militia and is equipped with mobile suits and a good amount of Core fighters, but the pilots of the Core Fighters are green and there are only 4 Patriots to protect the colony, and Ibaz's mobile suits outnumbered them 3 to 1.

"I'll get my team ready. If the situation gets dicey, give us the word, and we'll launch," Reno told her and that made her relax a bit. "All right Commander, but hurry, I bet the Cairo militia can't last long without our help." she informed, which she nodded and he left the bridge, hoping he wasn't too late.

_Harbor_

"Dammit I _hate_ it when I'm right!" John shouted as he dodged yet more gunfire from some Zaka's who had started attacking the harbor blowing up the _Marseille III-class_ that he came in on "What the _hell_ is Ibaz thinking attacking an IZAF colony, unless... SHIT, I don't know how but they know about the Gundams."

Feeling his danger sense flash he quickly through his Vertigo into a tight 180 turn and fired his linear gun at another Ginn that approached from behind. As he was occupied with the Zaka several others flew past and entered the colony "Dammit!" John swore as he finished the Zaka. He was about to chase after them when he suddenly felt another awareness around him. Suddenly pulling his machine into a steep dive he managed to dodge several shots from a white-blue mobile suit that came out from behind a piece of wreckage.

"Can you sense me just as I can sense you? John Cypher?" Kane mocked over an open channel "You always have gotten in the way of my plans, although you probably could say the same to me."

_Nazca-_class Versailles

Alayas climbed into the cockpit of her mobile suit. "What's the status on the enemy?" She asked as she moved to the Catapult.

"_Enemy mobile armors are putting up a fight, but our Zaka's are taking care of them._" The voice on the radio said. "_Once you launch, finish them up and move into the colony to support the infiltration team's attack._"

Alayas sighed and nodded as she entered the Catapult. "Understood." She said. "Alayas Ibaz, NZ-666 Kshatriya, Launching!"

_Inside Heliopolis_

"Feh, so predictable." Darian mocked "Look at them scurry around like little pests."

"I wouldn't underestimate them Darian," Rusty warned "that's how you get killed."

"There they are," Blake said cutting off Darian's response pointing to a military convoy with four transports "But I only see four of them."

"The other two must be in the warehouse, Rusty and I will go and secure the ones in the warehouse the rest of you grab yours if it's there, if not then grab the closest one." Kyoji said when suddenly the entire colony shook and several mobile suits came in firing at the convoy "There's the signal. Go, go, go!"

Activating their thrusters the team made their way down to the convoy fire off shots from their assault rifles. Landing beside one of the trucks Yuuka quickly dispatched the guards around the truck and checked inside the convoy transport "Lightning has been secured." She said into her radio as she climbed into the mobile suit.

"Grizzly secured." Came Lev's confirmation as he got into his own suit.

"Shocker secured"-Darian

"Shinobi secured, let's get these back now." Blake Suggested before taking off. The rest quickly followed suit a followed Blake out as the Zaka's continued to wreak havoc.

In the lab the teenager were working on the Exo-Frame suit when a rough tremor almost knocked them to their feet. Kyle made sure Arleen did'nt get hurt by using himself as a cushion, not that Arleen would've bothered since she was a soldier like him. They looked at each other and both knew what that was. Jordan after helping Sarah get up after he also used himself as a cushion to soften her landing asked to no one in particular.

"What the hell was that! A meteoroid?"

Kyle, not being a ISAF soldier for nothing, immediately countered. "Are you kidding me Jordan? That didn't felt one bit like a meteoroid."

"No, it wasn't" Ryu said opening a safe under his desk and pulling out a scoped MP5, every one's eyes widened at the sight of the gun "That was someone attacking the colony, and I'll give ya two guesses who. Everyone is to make their way to a safety shelter stick together and do _not _separate from each other." He order as he pulled out several clips and a flak jacket. Leading the way Ryu led them down several corridors.

_Outside the colony_

Several Core fighters engaged the enemy Zaka mobile suits. Though green, they did an excellent job.

Suddenly, a tri of beams cut one mobile armor apart. The flight lead looked up and saw a mobile suit that was similar to a Zaka, but with four large sub-arms.

The green mobile suit then launched a series of objects from its subarms. The objects flew at incredible speeds, and fired green beams slicing though enemy mobile armor after mobile armor.

Inside the cockpit, Alayas sighed. _It's just a slaughter. _She thought. _It's so unfair…I was actually hoping the Federation might make mobile suits, so it's not this completely unnecessary butchering._

The situation looked grim outside as Cairo Core Fighters, bravely but foolishly took on the Ibaz Zaka's, and they were being cut to pieces. as predicted the green pilots of the Core Fighters did'nt stand a chance as the Zaka's were slaughtering left to right. Calls for help we're coming like crazy.

"_HELP! SOMEBODY GET HIM OFF ME! AUUGH!"_

_"HIMURA! NO! DAMN YOU BASTARDS!"_

_"ALL FIGHTERS PULL BACK! THESE GUYS ARE VETERANS! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THEM!"_

Trisha had had enough! The Zaka's were slaughtering the Core Fighters! She had to do something or there won't be anybody to save. She made her decision.

"That's it! Tell Reno to have his team out there with their Cavaliers and help out the Militia Forces, NOW! And try to get in contact with Head Quarters! Tell them we need the go-ahead to engage, move it people!" Trisha's order was final as the bridge crew carried out her orders. Tanya Koulikov, the ship's CIC operator, got in contact with Reno.

_"Commander Halevy, you're ordered to engage and help out the surviving Militia Forces, and please hurry, they're getting slaughtered out there!" _she said her voice having a touch of fear in it.

"Copy that Tanya! We're going!" said Reno as he sealed his helmet visor. "All right everyone we got our orders! Our job is to help out the Militia survivors! Is that clear!" he ordered and he got a affirmative from all his pilots including his second-in-command and girlfriend Kei Nagase. He smiled as an IWSP pack was attached to his Mobile Suit. The Cavalier was brand new and untested, so this will be a trial by fire for it. He took a deep breath as his machine got on the catapult.

"All right! Reno Halevy, Cavalier, let's go!" with that he hit the throttle and the brand new mobile suit took off followed by its brethren, as they sped toward Cairo to help out their comrades.

Morgenroete Factory District

Kyoji fired off a burst of rounds at an armed Morgenroete employee. The man fell to the ground, but then Rusty noticed something.

"Hey Kyoji! We got a problem here!" Rusty shouted. "Someone screwed up! There's _Seven_ machines here!"

"What?"

"Take a look."

Kyoji took a glance at the Earth Federation mobile suits. With all the fighting, he hadn't really paid any attention to them. But now he realized that someone had made a major mistake. There were Seven prototypes in the warehouse. Meaning that there were eleven machines, not six like their intel had said.

_'How could our intel be that off?'_

Leading the way Ryu led them to the factory floor and unfortunately the only way had gunfire erupting from it. Entering into the factory they saw several Ibaz soldiers attacking the dock workers that were defending several mobile suits in shipping containers. The group stared in shock at the machines. noticing that Ibaz had saw them Ryu pushed them along towards the shelter while keeping an eye on the battle for anyone aiming at them.

Reaching the shelter Ryu hit the comm system "Open up we have several civilians that need an evac now!" he shouted over an explosion.

"_There is no more room here, we can take one more however._" The reply came back slightly fuzzy. Looking back Ryu was torn between who to throw into the elevator, he really wanted to secure Scout's safety the most. Almost reading his thoughts Scout grabbed Corrine and shoved her into the elevator as she protested.

"We can go to the other side." Scout stated over her arguments "We know this place better than you do so we will be fine." Hitting the door control they watched the girl pound on the door in protest "C'mon let's double back." Scout said as Ryu took point.

As they crossed the walkway Scout happened to look down just as a Ibaz soldier started sneaking up on one of the mechanics "Watch out!" She shouted to the mechanic who reacted on instinct and turned and shot the soldier sneaking up at her.

"Adam! Jordan! Matthew! Sara! Scout! Darknal! Ryu! What are you doing here?" shouted Sarah and Scout's aunt Louise who was taking cover behind one of the mobile suits "Get down here now!"

Taking a risk Scout listened to her and leapt over the railing and landed near one of the mobile suits, and she quickly hopped in. Aiming his MP5 Ryu started raining bullets at any of the Ibaz soldiers not behind cover as Adam hopped in another machine, and Sarah joined her uncle Nick who had been shot in the stomach. Matthew had slipped into a mobile suit with what looked like a Sniper rifle, and Darknal entered a suit very similer to that one. He couldn't see Jordan, but he assumed he was inside the mobile suit that's cockpit was just now closing. Seeing that everyone was boarding a mobile suit Ryu quickly leapt down to the final mobile suit just as one of the ZAFT reds got there acting on reflex Ryu leapt out of the way as the red shot off some bullets until his clip ran empty. Bringing up his own gun Ryu tried to shoot but a definitive 'click' informed him that he was out of bullets, using his now empty gun he blocked a knife swipe from the red and quickly placed a heel right in the pilot's solar plexus before leaping into the suits cockpit and starting the boot sequence.

**MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM  
/Version NV8 – N099/  
G**eneral**  
U**nilateral**  
N**euro – Link  
**D**ispersive  
**A**utonomic**  
M**aneuver  
**S.D.F Mobile Weapon **

The five suits in the warehouse stood up as the building collapsed around them framing the in a sea of flames.

Jordan noticed that though everyone had gotten into a machine, they seemed to have forgotten about little old him. The machine he was trying to get too closed before he could get in it. _Bastards. _he thought. Jordan then was about to turn to get out of the Hanger when something moved in the corner of his vision. He glanced around to see two civilians run through a doorway.

"_Mom? Dad?_" He whispered, but his eyes widened as two Ibaz soldiers followed them. _Oh no. _He thought as his eyes widened. He then made a mad dash past the door.

Secret Hanger

Kyle, now wearing a black and green custom ISAF flight suit, hurried to his machine, as Arleen dressed in her red with white trim suit. When they approached the far side of the hangar, the two found a pair of mobile suits. They looked just like the mobile suits in the other Hanger, but they look a little different.

Kyle ran up the stairs to his machine, while Arleen boarded the lift to her machine. Kyle got in his, and Arleen got in her Mobile Suit. The two started them up as the large door slid down, and both gave a deep breath then shouted the names of their machines.

"Kyle Matsutani, Rogue, TAKING OFF!"

"Arleen Bettany, Vigilante, LET'S HIT IT!"

The two Gundams then took off in to the Interior of Cairo, into the unknown journey that awaited them.

_With Jordan_

As Jordan ran forward, he saw a sight that tore his heart open.

On the ground, his own Father lied down, his chest rattled with bullets. His eyes wide open in lifeless shock. Jordan fought himself not to cry, but was failing miserably. He took a moment to close his eyes, and grabbed the pistol he held in his hand.

As he moved his way through the factory, he stumbled across a large Hanger where two mobile suits resided. One of the suits, a Black and Red one, was just taking off. While the Second one, a Blue-White Red one with golden wings, stood still, motionless.

My eyes widened at the sight of the suit. I have seen It before.

**2 years ago**

"_Mom, I finished it!" Jordan shouted, as he showed his custom-made mobile suit. "Oh, Jordan it looks wonderful!" His mother said. "What is it called?" "Hmm," He thought. "…How about…Gundam." "Gundam?" She said, trying the name out. "An interesting name." "Sounds perfect." Jordan's brother said. "It sounds great. Mobile Suit Gundam." _

**Present**

Jordan looked back up at the remaining mobile suit. "It…looks just like it." He said, eyes in tears. "Though there are differences like the wings…there's no doubt…"

For a few moments, Jordan just stood there, gapping at his model come to life. Jordan then shook it off, and floated over to the mobile suit's cockpit. When he reached it, he gasped. Inside, was his own mother, bleeding fast. "MOM!" He shouted, as he quickly entered the cockpit.

"Mom, Are you alright?" he asked frantically. He then noticed her hand was clutching her wound where large amounts of blood were leaking out of it. His eyes widened in fear. "J-Jordan?" I could hear he mutter. "Is…is that you?"

"Yes, it's me!" Jordan said, coming to her side. "Mom, I need to get you to a-" but she interrupted him.

"Jordan, Listen to me" She said, her voice hoarse before coughing up blood, "You must...do something for me... This suit was equipped with...We were testing its...combat capabilities... But it wasn't...going to... This Gundam cannot...leave ISAF hands... We can't risk it...falling into Ibaz's hands... Jordan...Please…Swear to me...that you will protect it…and...bring it back to...the ISAF..."

He hesitated but nodded, tears beginning to build in the corners of her eyes. "I promise mom."

"Thank...you...My son..." She whispered finally, "I'm…so proud of you…" as her eyes closed and a last breath of air left her lips and her body went limp. "M-mom?" Jordan stuttered as he shook her body. "Mom? Mom! MOTHER!" Jordan couldn't take it, and he finally began to cry his eyes out.

Once he finally stopped crying, he then glanced at the Gundams Controls. _I know what to do. _He thought. He then pulled her mother out of the cockpit of the Mobile suit, and once he entered it again, he closed the cockpit, and made modifications to the OS so that he, and only he, could pilot it.

"Mother…Father…" he whispered as he finished his work. "I swear to you…I will _never _let Ibaz get this mobile suit! I Swear it!"

Once my updates were done, I begun the start-up system.

**Begin Playing: "Unicorn" from MSG Unicorn. Link: http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=v25MaXwopNI&playnext=1&list=PL307589B3C77A7D43**

As the suit powered up, the Pananormic Cockpit activated revealing a full 360 degree view angle, and the screen in front of me showed the OS starting screen:

**MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM  
/Version NV8 – N099/  
G**eneral**  
U**nilateral**  
N**euro – Link  
**D**ispersive  
**A**utonomic**  
M**aneuver

**G.U.N.D.A.M**

**GAT-X900 Hero**

**7 Swords System**  
**I.S.A.F Mobile Weapon**

Jordan couldn't help but smile. _Mobile Suit Gundam. _he thought one last time. On the outside, a large fire had erupted in the hanger, burning red flames surrounded the Gundam.

Suddenly, it's emerald Green eyes snapped to life, and the Catwalks the held the Gundam in place moved out of the way.

Slowly, the GAT-X900 Hero Gundam stepped out of its respective docking port, It's head looked up at the only exit of the facility.

With a flash of light, the two wings emitted a bright blue light, and the engines fired up, sending the Gundam along with its pilot away, heading straight towards an all new Journey.

Mobile suits

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** ZGTF-140 'Zaka Doga'  
**Unit Type:** Limited Mass-Production Mobile Suit

**Power plant:** Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor  
**Special Equipment:** Sensors (Range unknown)

**Armor:** Ceramic Frame, Titanium Alloy  
**Fixed Armament:** Beam Sword/Axe

**Optional Armament:** 1x Shield (4x Grenade Launcher hidden inside), 1x Beam Machine Gun (Bayonet or grenade Launcher),  
**Pilot:** many  
**Appearance:** Appears like the AMS-119 'Geara Doga'  
**Colors:** Green and dark Green

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** ZGTF-129 'Zaka' (Zero Gravity & Terrestrial Fighter)  
**Unit Type:** Mass-Production General-Purpose Mobile Suit

**Power plant:** Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor  
**Special Equipment:** Sensors (Range unknown)

**Armor:** Ceramic Frame, Titanium Alloy  
**Fixed Armament:** Hand Grenades (on the hips), Beam Tomahawk (Hidden in shoulder shield), shoulder Shield

**Optional Armament:** Beam Rifle+Grenade Launcher (Looks like an StG-44, 6 ammo clips on chest), Lange Bruno Gun Kai,  
**Pilot:** many  
**Appearance:** Appears like the AMS-129 'Geara Zulu'  
**Colors:** Dark green and Black

**_Inca_****-Class:**

**Class: Inca**

**Unit Type: Light Cruiser**

**Manufacturer: Principality of Ibaz**

**Ships of the Line: Inca, Medusa, Zeus, Vigilance, Cerberus, Kato, Hyperion, Ravager, Imperial, Blade, Storm shadow, Valkyrie, **

**Operator(s): Principality of Ibaz**

**First Deployment: Unknown**

**Length: 234 Meters**

**Width: 162 Meters**

**Propulsion: Hyper Minovsky Reactor**

**Equipment and Design Features: Sensors range unknown**

**Fixed Armaments: 5x Duel-Barrel High-energy beam cannon, 10x duel-barrel 120mm Machine gun turret, 10x Missile Launcher**

**Mobile Weapons: 5 in total. Variable from **ZGTF-129 'Zaka', ZGTF-140 'Zaka Doga'

**Capitan(s):**

**Colors: Olive Green**

**Author's Notes: looks like the Musai-Class Light Cruiser **


	3. Chapter 2: GUNDAM

The mood on the Morningstar was tense, as Trisha irritably waited for permission from HQ to move in and protect Cairo. Now, as she looked at the battle outside the Cairo Colony, she just about to say to hell with orders and blast the three Ibaz vessels to smithereens, when her communications officer beat her to hit.

"Ma'am, we've got a hail from Commander Halevy, he sees the Rogue and the Vigilante exiting the colony." the COM officer said.

Trisha nodded. "Alright then. Siegler, contact the Rogue, tell him to get onboard as quickly as possible!" she barked and the young man went carrying out his orders, then someone in the CIC shouted, "Ma'am! Four Ibaz ZAKA's are in pursuit of the Rogue and the Vigilante! ETA 25 seconds!"

Trisha gritted her teeth at that, if they lose the Vigilante and the Rogue they would've come here for nothing!

"Get a hold of Commander Halevy! Tell him to send 3 of his men to back-up the Rogue & Vigilante! HURRY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and Siegler went to work.

_**Space outside Heliopolis**_

_**Battle Music: http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v=libR89PwRWU&feature=BF&list=PL6ECD82ED60485D26&index=8**_

Kyle gritted his teeth as he spotted four Zaka's heading straight for them. "Damn it all! Why does Ibaz have to be so damn persistent!"

Kyle did a back-flip and hit the thrusters to maximum, to get rid of the four Ibaz machines, Arleen saw this and did'nt like were this was going.

"Kyle! What ARE you doing! We've been ordered by the Commander and the Captain to return to the ship!" She yelled hoping he'll listen, which he, unfortunately, doesn't.

"If they spot the Morningstar they'll tag as an Earth Forces ship! You want to see our ride get blown to bits by those Ibaz ships!" Kyle countered and Arleen sighed with irritation as she joined him in taking care of their pursuers.

The four Ibaz were caught off guard by the stunt as the Rogue headed straight for them.

"I though they're supposed to be 5 machines! Where did THESE two come from!" Shouted one of them just as the Rogue unleashed a surprise none of them were expecting, the arms swung up, and out came a CIWS in each arm. The Igelstellungs in the head and the 65mm three-barreled gatlings erupted, spitting out APCR rounds that shredded the rifle and left arm of one Zaka's, and obliterating the head of another.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Cursed one of the Ibaz pilots lucky enough to not get hit. Then all of sudden, two emerald bolts destroyed the rifles of the last two.

"If I were you; I get out of here fast!" said Arleen as the Vigilante streaked in its Mobile Armor form.

"Shit! Let's get out of here! This isn't over! Not by a longshot!" with that the four humiliated machines turned tail and headed back to the Ibaz ships. Then, a group of three Cavaliers came up to the Rogue and Vigilante. It was then Kyle's screen lit up with the image of a young man his age, wearing a black and red version of the Orb flight suit and green framed glasses behind ice blue eyes.

"Kyle, Arleen, you guys alright?" said the pilot, with a hint of concern. Kyle's response was to grin ear to ear, at what his machine just did.

"I'm alright Dmitri, but man, this thing rocks!" Kyle shouted in victory at the damage he did to the two Zaka's.

"I'm okay as well. Shall we head back to the ship now?" Arleen said in a bored tone. With that the 5 machines headed back to the waiting Morningstar.

The battle was a stalemate as the mobile suits of the Morningstar & Heliopolis Militia, the Vertigo Mobile suit, and, surprisingly, a single Core fighter that survived the slaughter, held off the Ibaz assault.

Reno and the rest of his team were having no trouble at all dealing with the Zaka's, but they were ordered to disable the mobile suits, not kill them. Reno used his beam saber to slice off the right wing and left forearm of a Zaka and that made it to fall back to its carrier. It was then that he saw the only surviving Core Fighter, doing bodily harm to a Zaka as it destroyed it's rifle with its vulcan cannons. His impression on the pilot of the space fighter was...

'He's good.'

The pilot of the Core Fighter, one Ryu Kojima, was infuriated that Ibaz could do something like this, Not that it was too big of a surprise, as he maneuvered his Core Fighter into the fray. 'Shit! First the Federation uses Cairo as a nursery to build their pet project! Now this!' he cursed inwardly as he avoided nearly getting cut in half by another Zaka.

"Come on! Give us a break you bastards!" he yelled, and his wish was answered as a flare went up, signaling the remaining Zaka's to return. "Finally!" he breathed a sigh of relief that for now the Ibaz forces have retired. That is until his Commander, piloting one of the Patriots, said otherwise.

"Don't get too comfortable! They may be withdrawing, but they far from done, I saw only four of the Alliance's prototypes leave the colony. They managed to keep the last few out of Ibaz's hands somehow, not that I really care," said his commanding officer, one 26 year Dean Van Garret. A former member of Ibaz, Van Garret left because of Nerhig Ibaz's Anti-Earth stance and his talks of genocide, when he was told by Alayas Ibaz, who was nothing like her father, to leave the colony and to take only 3 members of his old team. When he came to Cairo, he was asked by the Governor to form a Militia in order to protect the colony.

"Yes sir!" replied Ryu as the Militia headed back into the colony to make sure no Ibaz mobile suits were in the colony. Van Garret smiled inwardly though, Ryu Kojima, was perhaps his best student, and what he shown in a Core Fighter, he could be more deadly in a mobile suit.

"And by the way. When this over, I'm gonna put in a order for you for a mobile suit from Liberty Electronics." this surprised the young Coordinator, but he was overjoyed at the same time.

"T-Thank you sir!" he said excitedly, Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the young pilot's joy.

"Just consider it a gift for defending the colony, and not dying!" he said jokingly, and he looked at the newcomers that came to their aid in the nick of time. They were leaving the area believing their mission was done.

'Whoever you people are, I thank you. May fortune smile upon you,' he blessed them, hoping to see them again in the future. It was then one of his people caught his attention.

"Sir! Look!" Van Garret looked in the direction his subordinate pointed and he saw red. Below them was a white/Blue mobile suit, and the Green/Red Vertigo that also came to their aid. He recognized the White/Blue mobile suit's fighting style and immediately figured who it is.

"Kane Hellfury!" he spat the masked man's name like it was venom, "I should've known,"

"You know him sir?" asked Ryu.

"Know him? I can barely stand the sight of him! I knew this was his doing, because he did the exact same thing at Leonidas!" he growled in a low tone.

"Should we take him out, sir?" one of the other Patriot pilots suggested. It then he saw the CGUE and the Vertigo follow him into Cairo.

"Let's give them some back up, if it gets rough for them, we NAB him! Got it!" there was a chorus of "YES SIR!" from his pilots as they dived after the two machines.

Scout was breathing quickened unconsciously as the mobile suit she was piloting rose up. Her aunt was currently at the controls.

"_GAT-X001 Rage here,_" Ryu's voice crackled over the radio with sharp precision "_Give me a second, I'm trying to work out the kinks in the OS. Scout, everyone are you alright?_"

"I'm fine Ryu, just a bit shook up." Scout responded and smiled when she heard Ryu sighed in relief.

"_This is Matthew,_" A second voice said. "_I'm also fine here. Darknal's in the back._"

"_Adam here._" Adam's voice came in. "_Finishing the OS now._"

Scout and Sarah's aunt then spoke up. "_Sarah, are you there?_"She asked on the radio.

"_U-uncle David is d-dead._" Sarah stuttered out still in shock of what happened. The words themselves shocked Scout herself. "_I-I couldn't do anything._"

"It's alright Sarah I know you did your best_._" Louise soothed before returning to the situation at hand "Everyone, do you think you can handle your machines?"

"_They can._" Ryu said. "_Everyone, finish up on the re-calibrations for your suits,_ _Scout you protect your sister, Adam Matthew, support me when your able, I'll keep the Zaka's busy._" Before anyone could say anything Ryu activated his twin thrusters and launched the Rage at the incoming group of incoming enemies.

_With Ryu_

'_Armaments: CIWS '_ Igelstellung_', no good in this situation, to many enemies; Type 71 beam rifle can badly damage exterior wall,_' Ryu thought to himself as he scrolled through the weapons of his mobile suit '_I guess that leaves the '_Mesamune_' heat Shotel's._' Taking a deep breath he drew the two heat blades and held them at the ready, exhaling he started attacking the mobile suits in front of him.

Dodging the shots from the Zaka in front of him Ryu lashed out with the blade destroying the offending gun before boosting back to dodge several more shots from his opponents partner. Gritting his teeth Ryu fired his Igelstellungs forcing the suit to back off, his danger sense flashing Ryu quickly brought up his shield and blocked the sword thrust of another mobile suit. Narrowing his eyes he saw that four of the seven attacking mobile suits were surrounding him as the other three moved to attack his friends "Watch out the enemy is heading to your position!" He called out over the radio alerting the others.

_Back to Scout_

Hearing Ryu's warning Scout quickly forced Ramius out of the pilots seat and pulled out the keyboard and started rapidly typing away to fix the mobile suit's OS mentally reviewing everything Ryu told her about mobile suits and their designs.

Flashback

_"Every mobile suit no matter how advance is reliant on one thing," Ryu instructed Scout and her friends as they sat around in professor Reese's lab. It was a year after Ryu had started working with them as Reese's assistant and Reese had asked Ryu to instruct them on mobile suit design and production "It is reliant on its OS, without it the mobile suit cannot function or even move. The only reason that Ibaz and Antarctica are the only ones using mobile suits is not because the SDF is unable to, but because Ibaz have constructed fully functioning OS that fully brings out the mobile suits performance, as of yet there has been no successful attempt at a OS that the Federation can use."_

_"But why are we learning this though," Adam asked in confusion "None of us want to be mobile suit designers or engineers."_

"_I do!" Jordan said, and Matthew nodded in agreement._

_Ryu laughed a little at this "True," he admitted "but it never hurts to know something like this, if the worst comes and the ISAF is forced into the war and you know how to design or repair mobile suits than you will be able to avoid getting sent to the front lines, that is why I am instructing you on this." His face adopts a forlorn look "The frontlines is where nobody should be sent especially ones as young as you."_

_"But your only two years older than us," Scout protested "Shouldn't you be included in '_ones as young as you_'?"_

_Ryu only chuckled sadly as an answer._

End Flashback

_With Scout_

Scout was doing as told trying to get her sister to do the same as well when a Pair of Zaka's landed in front of them guns at the ready "Oh fuck!" she swore as she brought up her shield cannon to block the shots before returning fire with her Igelstellungs forcing the suit to dodge to the left, unfortunately she forgot about the second suit and was tackled to the ground by said mobile suit who now stood over her with its heavy sword at the ready to stab her.

"_NO Scout, Aunt Louise!_" Sarah shouted firing her beam rifle at the suit missing by good bit.

It served the purpose however as the suit was distracted long enough for Scout to bring her cannons to bear and fired off a shot at point blank to the cockpit destroying the suit. Gritting his teeth as the Guardian slid along the ground, blown back by the explosion "Aunt Louise are you alright?" Scout asked in concern as she stood the suit back up beside her sister's mobile suit.

"I'm fine just a little dazed." She replied "just focus on the enemy."

"R-right." She stuttered as she turned back to the final Zaka who was bringing his rifle to bear. Activating the thrusters Scout dodged to the right while approaching the suit and drawing her beam saber at the suits waist and slashing at the suit who jumped back.

Chasing the Zaka she slashed once more as it dropped its gun and brought it sword to bear, unfortunately the sword did very little and ended up cut in half as Scout's saber continued its original path and cut the cockpit. Remembering what happened the last time she hit the cockpit she jumped back just before it exploded clearing her from the blast radius.

_With Adam_

"Come on!" Adam shouted in frustration as he looked though the GAT-X555 Shark's Armaments. "Beam cannons, Bazooka, the only thing I can actually use _without _blasting half the colony are beam sabers!" Sighing in frustration, he drew out the two sabers and charged forward. Despite his suit's size, he was surprised at how fast it moved.

He accelerated towards an Ibaz Zaka, the green suit saw him coming, and fired his rifle at it. But it did little to stop Adam, for his suit wasn't called the 'Shark' for nothing. It's thick armor shrugged of the bullets from the Zaka's rifle, and he tore his beam sabers clean through the suit, destroying it.

As two More Zaka's approached him, three beams lanced out, one hitting the first in the cockpit, and the other two destroying the second's head and right arm. "_Boom! Headshot!_" Darknal's voice cheered.

Adam turned to see the Suit Matthew was piloting with its sniper rifle raised. "_they were some pretty good shots, went they?_" Matthew mused from the pilot seat.

_With Ryu_

Ryu ducked under a sword swing from a mobile suit and returned the favor by thrusting his sword into the central wiring array in the suits chest disabling it, bringing his shield up he blocked shots from the Zaka approaching from the right as another, the one he initially disarmed came in from the left sword in hand. Activating his thrusters and launched himself into the air dodging the left suits thrust '_Now where is the third?_' he asked himself in a bored tone '_Not behind, so, that leaves ABOVE!_' Pushing his suit into a barrel roll that many thought only possible in mobile armors Ryu dodge the sudden slash from the final mobile suit surprising the pilot long enough for Ryu to slash off one of the arms followed up by a kick to the cockpit sending the suit down to the ground and the pilot dazed.

Keeping his thrusters active he swerved to avoid ground fire from the suit still armed before diving at it and shearing off its head rendering it blind. Landing behind it he kicked the suit to the second one causing them to collide and fall to the ground in a heap before they could do anything though Ryu drew his beam SMG and shot then blowing them both up. Surveying the area once more he spotted the fourth suit flying away trying to escape, sighing Ryu put the rifle away and turned away heading back to his friends '_I guess it's time for me to come out of retirement._' He thought ruefully.

"This is Ryu, any of you there?" He called out hoping for the best.

"_Scout here, we're all fine,_" Scout's voice came through" Ryu let out the breath he was holding when he heard Scout's voice "Understood." He said.

"_But…what do we do now?_" Sarah asked. "_And…where's Jordan?_"

Suddenly Ryu's eyes went wide. He looked around for the suit that he thought Jordan had boarded, but it was nowhere to be seen.

_He wasn't in it? _He thought. _But…where did he go then?_

"He…probably got to a shelter." Ryu said. "Just…don't worry about it."

Sarah sighed in disappointment. "_Worried about your _boyfriend?" Adam teased. And from the video screen Ryu could see Sarah blush bright red. "_W-wha? Shut up Adam!_" she stuttered, and the said pilot laughed. "_Oh, come on, Sarah._" Adam continued. "_We all know those dirty little thought you have about him!_"

Sarah's blush deepened as she stuttered to say something as a comeback. "_Knock it off, Adam!_" Matthew said, coming to her rescue. "_Don't make me come over there! I can still kick your ass in this thing!_"

"_Like hell!_" Adam came back with. "_Dude, this thing has enough Armor to survive a fucking nuke! Like your little Sniper could do anything!_"

"_You wanna beat on that?_" Darknal said as the Black suit raised his rifle.

"_Boys, behave!_" Scout said in a motherly tone as she stepped in. "_Stop talking about how big your guns are and focus at the situation at hand!_"

"Scout is right." Ryu said as he landed his machine next to his friends. "We need to stick together and find a way out of here."

_Meanwhile_

A unconscious female Federation Lieutenant was floating around in zero-g among debris and bodies from the explosion. When she bumped against, she came too, and the first thing she saw was the body of another person. She gagged a bit, but then her military training kicked in.

"The ship! Where's the Challenger?" she to no-one in particular, as she went off trying to find more survivors. She went to the observation booth first, and what she found were nothing but more debris, dead bodies and also what was left of some of them.

"Is anyone here! Anyone!" she called out, no answer. The Captain's cap floats up to her, making her shed tears, fearing that she might be the only one left. "No, damn it! Are there any other survivors!" she called out and after a few seconds a banging sound caught her attention, as a panel broke loose, and a flashlight blinded her for a moment.

"Second Lieutenant Kalen! Glad to see you're okay!" Petty Officer 1st Class Toby Freeman said with relief coloring his tone.

_Meanwhile_

John Cypher, aka the Demon Lord of The round Table, followed his nemesis, Kane Hellfury, into a maintenance tunnel in the Cairo Colony determined to bring an end to this duel, once and for all. But that wasn't easy, considering he take a shot with his rifle at the Ibaz Commander he would dodge and the round would impact, causing unnecessary damage to the colony.

"Damn! Why here of all places!" he cursed as he continued to chase throughout the colony. Although, he was unaware that he was being followed by the former Ibaz Van Garret Team, now called the Cairo Militia.

"It's been a long time since we've seen old 'Scary Mask' and the Demon Lord fight! I hope this time Cypher puts him down for good!" Dean said as his team followed them through the workings of Heliopolis.

"You've guys actually seen him fight?" Ryu asked, since he hadn't been to any of the battles the veterans been to.

"Yeah, and I can tell you this Rookie: Kane is one devious bastard, he will go to any lengths just to complete his mission. Even if that means the destruction of a entire colony," the former ZAFT pilot growled which made the newest member of their team gulp.

_Meanwhile_

Jordan maneuvered his newly acquired mobile suits through a different maintenance shaft on the opposite end of Cairo. "This place is like a giant fucking maze." He said to no one as he entered a large opening.

Suddenly, he resaved a massive jolt to the back of his head demanding him to stop and reverse. Out of instinct Jordan obeyed and nearly missed a red beam that almost hit his suit.

**Battle Music: http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=l4IGFNELwps "Monster" By skillet**

His eyes darted upward, and he saw the Black/Red Mobile suit from earlier. It's hands raised, the black suit then fired a volley of beams at him from the palm of his hands. "Whoa shit!" Jordan shouted as he twisted and turned the Hero to evade the shots. He then glanced at the IFF of the machine, and he confirmed it to be the "GAT-X901 Monster". The Monster then activated a wrist beam saber in his right hand, and drew out a regular beam saber with his left and charged forward with incredible speed.

Jordan replied by drawing out his Exia Sword/Rifle in his right hand, and a Beam saber in his left. He then caught the enemy suit's attach with his swords.

"_So, you managed to disable the self destruct in time eh?_" a voice on the radio said. "_Your quick, I'll give you that._"

Jordan blinked. _The hell? _He thought. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

The voice laughed evilly. _"Oh! So you're not the same bitch I shot before!"_ the voice said. "_Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kyoji Shinto, current pilot of my new toy, the Monster!_"

Jordan raised an eyebrow at what he said. _The same bitch from before? _He thought. Then it clicked in his mind. HE shot his mother!

"You BASTARD!" Jordan shouted as he started pushing the Monster back. "You did it! You killed my Mother and Father!"

Kyoji laughed like a mad man suddenly. "So you're her son?" he asked. "This will just make killing you so much more fun!" he then dived backwards and fired his right palm beam cannon, but Jordan evaded by doing a barrel roll.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jordan shouted as he charged.

"It's Just who I am!" He replied kicking the Hero in the chest.

Jordan's head flew forward, but thanks to the safety features in the suit, an airbag activated softening up his clash with the controls. _I should have strapped in the seat belt. _He thought as he quickly regained his focus and maneuvered away from the Monster. "I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted as he switched his Exia blade into rifle mode and fired a few shots off. But the Monster evaded and the rounds hit the colony.

"Fuck!" Jordan shouted as he retracted the rifle back to the forearm. "Note to self: DON'T use beam guns in a colony!" he then put away the beam saber in favor of drawing the two katana swords on his hips. A long one, and a shorter one. He then raised the long blade and charged forward.

The Monster responded to this by parrying the swipe with his wrist saber, and he raised his beam saber, but Jordan had his short sword out too, and caught the offending weapon in time. He then kicked the Monster with the Hero's foot forcing it away.

Jordan then holstered his two swords and drew his Exia sword/Rifle in Sword mode, and pointed it right at the Monster. "Your mine!" he shouted as he charged.

_Meanwhile_

Ryu sighed as all of the others in their suits landed next to each other.

'_I hope that this is the worst the day has to offer,_' he thought to himself '_Then again I am the bitch of Murphy's Law._'

"Does anyone's Radio work?" Ryu asked.

"_We all do._" Scout and Sarah's Aunt Louise said. "_But their being jammed. Probably Ibaz's Work._"

Ryu sighed in disappointment. "_Ryu…how are we gonna leave the colony now?_" Scout asked, worried.

"Don't worry, Scout." He said. "We'll find a way."

"_Maybe I can help?_" A new voice on the radio said.

"What the?" Ryu asked "Who is this?"

"_Look down near your foot._" The voice said. Ryu raised an eyebrow, and used the Camera to look down. There, standing next to the Rage's left foot, was a 5'11, man who had golden colored eyes like a hawk, a muscular build, sandy blond hair in a braid, and wearing a white glove, looking closer he assumed to be hiding a prosthetic, looked about to be in his early twenties, and wearing the Uniform of the ISAF Armed Forces. He was currently holding a Radio to his ears.

After confirming who was speaking, he asked his question. "Who are you?" he asked him. The man smiled a smile that said 'Don't mess with me!' as he gave his answer. "The name is Elric. Cpt. Todd Elric to be exact, of the ISAF Force's 2nd Special Division. My unit was assigned here to keep an eye on you're people till you leave with your new toys. And, since it's not a secret anymore, to guard _our _prototypes." Ryu then remembered the other machines she saw escaping from WAGSIF.

"And before you say anything else," Todd said in a bored tone, "we did'nt actually steal the data the feddie's made. We borrowed it,"

Suddenly, Ryu felt a tingle in the back of his head, and barred his teeth. _It's him! _He thought.

A sudden explosion jerked every ones heads to the sky as they saw a whit/Blue mobile suit and a Vertigo entered the colony. '_I only know of one Vertigo pilot left, and I sure as HELL remember that suit._' Ryu thought to himself.

**Battle Music: http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=y1TQNR_8TXE&feature=related**

'So _that's why the others failed,_' Kane mused '_there were more prototypes than anticipated._' He then moved towards the enemy machines.

"I don't think so Hellfury!" John shouted as he fired his grenade launcher, Kane dodged it and used the Templar's beam saber to destroy the left arm. But then he was pounced on by the Militia remnants.

"Don't let him get near that machine!" barked Dean as he and his team did their best to hold him off. But Kane was no slouch, as he cut off the rifle arms of the Patriots and sent a round that grazed Ryu's Core Fighter enough to discontinue fighting.

Ryu swore as he saw the Patriots lose their arms."Let's move people!" he shouted over the radio as he launched the Rage into the air.

"Everyone, be careful," Ryu warned as they approached the enemy suit "If my guess is correct than we're fighting an ace, so be on guard and cover me."

Boosting forward Kane collided swords with the Green-Black mobile suit as two others, a blue-white one, and a jet Black one, tried to flank him from both sides, chuckling he tried to drag the Green-Black mobile suit into the line of fire only for the suit to ram the broad side of the shield into Kane's Templar surprising him. However his reactions were quick enough to dodge the shots that the other two took at him. As he continued to trade blows with the Green-Black mobile suit he couldn't help but feel he had fought a person who piloted like the one in front of him now, it suddenly clicked into place and Kane's eyes widened from behind the mask. '_I have to confirm this._' He thought to himself as he opened and area-wide radio-link.

"I don't know why your here piloting an _Federation_ machine, but it certainly has been a while, hasn't it, Dragon of the round Table, _Ryu Hisanaga!_" Kane shouted over the link causing all movement to freeze on the battlefield.

Suddenly a chuckling broke out over the link "_I haven't heard than name for almost three years,_" Ryu said over the channel in a reminiscent voice before turning to ice "_I hope you're ready Kane Hellfury the White Templar, because you have dragged me out of retirement by threatening my home and friends, and I will not stand for it!"_

_With Scout_

Scout was in shock at the revelation of who Ryu was, she had guessed that he was a soldier, but the legendary Mobile suit ace of the Federation, the ace who went missing after the Massacre of Lumpus. _That_ was defiantly shocking news to all of them. _'It still doesn't change anything Ryu never hid anything from us,_' she thought to herself as she continued to watch the ongoing battle between the two aces '_It is understandable that he would hide this from us because he would want to fade into atomicity._' A sudden beeping caught her attention and saw a text message from Ryu telling her to get ready for an opening and for the others to prevent Kane's escape.

_Meanwhile_

"Almost all the other crewmembers were killed in the blast. The other survivors are the non-commissioned and other personnel who were on the ship at the time, but they're only factory workers," Toby reported as he and Kalen came onto the bridge. The Lieutenant went to a terminal to check on the status of the ship and couldn't help but be amazed.

"This Challenger is quite the ship! It'll take a lot more than this to sink her." She praised, but in her gut, she knew they were far from danger. She checked the communications terminal, and all there was is static.

'This will be a little tough'

_With Ryu_

Ryu was breathing heavily as the adrenaline coursed through his system dodging Kane's shots and returning his own as the deadly dance continued '_Defiantly out of shape,_' he thought to himself in frustration '_I should have done more than basic workouts._'

Gritting his teeth he fought off the effects of a high G-force turn to dodge another shot from Kane.

Suddenly, a volley of missiles streamed towards the Templar, forcing Kane to back off. Ryu looked to see the Guardian firing off its Spearhead missiles as a distraction as Sarah and Matthew charged forward.

_With Sarah_

Seeing the missile volley Sarah launched the Slash into action pushing the suit to the maximum thrust he started shooting at Kane with Matthew keeping him on the defensive and hopefully clearing a shot for Adam who was Aiming his beam cannons as the two of them ganged up on Kane they could clearly see why Ryu had trouble with this guy '_Does this guy have eyes on the back of his fucking head!_' Sarah thought in wonder as she fired off a shot from her beam rifle from behind that Kane dodged "Matt! Come from below!" Sarah shouted over the radio as she charged in firing her beam rifle and drawing out a beam saber only for Kane to introduce the Slash's head with the Templar's foot.

Watching, Sarah saw Matthew fly in desperately firing hoping to hit their elusive foe on to be disappointed as he weaved through the shots like a dancer and responded by grabbing the Deadeye and throwing it into the Slash causing the pair to crash into the ground, unfortunately for Kane it gave Adam a clear shot at him that he took firing his two twin beam Cannons. he barely missed the main body but took the arm and gun out, along with creating a hole in the colony wall "FUCK!" Adam swore violently as everyone else stared in awe at the power of the cannons.

"REAL SMOOTH JACKASS!" Todd shouted on the radio. "_REAL _SMOOTH!"

A second explosion tore through the ground two miles from the combatants and out of the debris rising was the Challenger.

_**ISS-Morningstar**_

"Ma'am!" said Communications Officer Peter Siegler, as he received a message from HQ.

"What is it Siegler?" she asked hoping they got the go-ahead. Peter handed her the head-set and she took and listened to the voice on the other side. Her shocked expression showed to the bridge crew that whatever it was it was not good.

"What? No. You're joking?" was all she said as she dropped the headset to the floor.

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** GAT-095 'Vertigo'  
**Unit Type:** Mass produce Transformable mobile suit  
**Power plant:** Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor  
**Special Equipment:** Lunar Titanium Alloy, Sensors (Range unknown)  
**Fixed Armament:** 2x Beam saber (hidden in hips) 2x Vulcan Gun, 2x Grenade Launcher (Stored in left forearm)

**Optional Armament:** 1x Beam Rifle,  
**Pilot:** John Cypher  
**Appearance:** Appears like the RGZ-95 ReZEL.  
**Colors:** Dark blue with lighter blue trim

(John Cypher Custom): Red with dark green trim

**Unit:** MBF-X555 Shark Gundam  
**Pilot**: Adam Parker  
**Type**: Advance heavy weapons mobile suit  
**Powerplant**: Ultracompact Minovsky reactor  
**Special Design Features**: phase shift Armor  
**Fixed Armaments**: 2x Beam Saber, 2x twin-barrel Beam Cannon (mounted on shoulders), 1x High-Energy Beam Bazooka (Optional),  
**Colors**: Primary White with black trim  
**Appearance: **Looks like the GN-005 Gundam Virtue


	4. Chapter 3: Falling Apart

In case ya'll were wondering, here are the specs to the Challenger:

_**Savior-Class**_

_**Unit Type: Mobile Assault Ship**_

_**Ships of the Line: Classified, **_

_**Known models: Challenger**_

_**Manufacturer: Liberty Electronics/ W.A.G.S.I.F**_

_**Operator(s): Sol Defense Force (SDF)**_

_**First Deployment: S.C 80**_

_**Dimensions: Unknown**_

_**Length: 380 meters**_

_**Weight: Unknown**_

_**Propulsion: Advance Minovsky Fusion Reactor**_

_**Equipment and Design Features: Sensors, range unknown**_

_**Armaments: **_

_**4x Twin barrel High-energy beam cannon, 2x Single Barrel High-energy cannon, 2x Mega-Particle Cannon, 1x Hyper Mega particle cannon, 28x Twin-barrel Defensive CIWS, 8x Helldart missile launcher, **_

_**Mobile Suits: 14**_

_**Launch catapults: 5**_

_**Known Captains: Karen Joshua**_

_**Colors: White, with Red, and blue trim.**_

_**Author's Notes: Based off of the Nahel Argama-Class. To me, it looks like a mix of White base meets the first Argama too me. **_

The Challenger soared through the smoke after using it's Mega Particle Cannons to blast through the debris trapping it. Everyone on the ground and in the mobile weapons were stunned and awed by its appearance. Kane, on the other hand, was incredibly pissed off in the head.

"Not the new warship. The team failed to destroy it." Kane growled. "You win this round Dragon, but our little war has just begun." He called out as he maxed out his engines heading for the newly created exit.

Ryu snorted "Perhaps Templar," he muttered quietly "But the next time I will be ready and waiting." He, along with the others then soared up to the landing platform and landed gently.

Groaning Ryu stretched his back as he stepped out of the cockpit of the Rage and sighed as he heard his back crack loosening it before activating the decent line and descended to the deck every inch of him looking like a veteran fighter. He was soon joined by the others and quietly eyed the group that came out to meet them. He instantly recognized one person from the group, a old man with a bald head and a short beard. Ryu saw him a quick grin that Ryu returned. _Good to see you too Pops. _He thought. The Vertigo from earlier, along with the Patriots the Core Fighter, and a new unit that looked like a landed near the G-weapons and out from the cockpit came John Cypher who looked around intently before locking eyes with Ryu and grinned but first approached the bridge crew "Lieutenant John Cypher requesting permission to come aboard." He stated officially while snapping a salute "Where is your Captain?"

Kalen sigh heavily at the question and looked at John, "The Captain is dead as is most of the senior staff, as of right now I'm the ranking officer." She reported.

She gave John permission to come aboard, once that was cleared up John quickly advanced to Ryu and gave a broad grin that Ryu returned as they clasped hands "It's good to see you alive and well Demon Lord." Ryu said jovially as John laughed.

"Same to you Dragon." He retorted before peering at the other teen pilots.

Seeing his gaze Ryu introduced him to his friends "Guys this is John Cypher, the Demon Lord of the round Table, we flew together on the same squad before I retired from combat." Ryu explained with a grin as he named off each of his friends names as he pointed at them each in turn.

"So it's true then?" Scout asked quietly.

Ryu smiled sadly and nodded before turning to Kalen and the rest of the crew who were all staring in shock "Can you spare some dormitories for us?" he asked politely "These five are almost asleep on their feet and I would like to give my story somewhere quiet. If you have doubts to my identity than just ask Louise, John, or Pops over there, they each know me well enough to answer some of your questions."

Kalen blinked then looked closer at the pilots, Matthew was swaying slightly, Scout was yawning as Sarah was drooping her eyes and leaning against her sister for support as they all tried to stay awake "Oh, right, Toby, them to one of the spare dorms for now." She said pointing to the taller of the two males that the group had met earlier.

Once they had settled in Ryu sat down on the edge of Scout's bunk as he looked around at everyone "As you heard, both from Demon Lord and Kane Hellfury, I am the Dragon of the Round Table, aka B7R, the former Federation ace pilot that vanished after the Massacre of Liodidas." Ryu explained heavily sighing "They never told me about their plan to use the captured Lunamite bombs on the colony and during the attack when I saw the Peacemaker forces I snapped and started massacring them, the one time that myself, Kane Hellfury, and Alayas Ibaz, teamed up, I was told it was quite the sight. Unfortunately however we couldn't stop them all." He glanced at Matthew, He had lost many of his friends at Leonidas "Still haunts me to this day, I wasn't fast enough, strong enough, I wasn't aware enough. Still wake up screaming sometimes..." he trailed off with a vacant look full of regret and sadness.

"I don't blame you Ryu," Matthew said reassuringly and Adam and Darknal nodded in agreement "Knowing that you tried is enough."

"Why did you join the Federation in the first place." Scout asked curiously tilting her head to the left as she looked at him.

"Well, I wasn't going to be fighting for Ibaz, that's for sure!" he explained "Before I defected from Ibaz and joined the Federation, I believed in Ibaz's war for independence. But I, like John, saw too many things that convinced us to leave. So we stole two of their prototype mobile suits and joined the Federation. I got the X, and John got the Vertigo." Shaking his head "Enough of that for now though, we need to get some sleep." Standing up he was about to climb up on the bunk above Scout's when her hand caught his.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute first?" she asked plaintively her eyes anxious. Blinking Ryu nodded as Scout led him out of the dorm and into an unused room and shut the door, turning to Ryu she chewed her lower lip with a light blush on her face "There was something I've always have wanted to tell you," she admitted as Ryu waited patiently with a look of concern and curiosity "and well with everything going on I didn't want to leave behind many regrets in case something happened," she wrung her hands and looked directly at Ryu "I admire you, more than admire really, I, I think I've fallen in love with you."

Ryu inhaled sharply at her admission as Scout ducked her head finding her shoes extremely interesting at the time. Because she was looking at the ground she didn't see Ryu move towards her and she gave a small start when she felt his arms wrap around her. "You want to know something?" he asked quietly whispering into her ear "I've fallen for you as well, Scout."

Her Brown eyes wide she looked into Ryu's sincere green one in shock as he begun to lower his head, closing her eyes she felt his lips brush against hers in a light kiss and shivered in delight as she felt electricity run down her spine. Opening her eyes she looked at Ryu and smiled at him before she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his again moaning softly as his calloused but gentle hands ran through her hair. She felt his tongue brush against her lips and opened her mouth and moaned deeper as Ryu's tongue began to massage hers while exploring her mouth.

When they finally broke for air they were both heavily flushed and were smiling broadly at each other "That was..." Scout trailed off trying to find an answer

"Amazing? Breathtaking? Utterly enjoyable?" Ryu supplied his eyes twinkling as he held Scout.

"All of the above." She answered resting her head against his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat before yawning.

Chuckling he nuzzled her hair and inhaled her sent of lavender and lilacs "Shall we return to our room and let the others know?" he asked lightly.

Scout nodded for a remained still for a minute before breaking away, they returned to the dorm and saw everyone still awake, they all turned as the pair entered the rooms and their jaws dropped at the sight of Ryu and Scout holding hands. A sudden squeal of excitement from Sarah broke the revere that the group was in as she suddenly darted forward and glomped Scout "You finally told him!" she shouting in glee as she hugged Scout tightly causing her to turn blue and Ryu looked on in concern.

"She is starting to turn blue Sarah." He said trying to pry her off of her sister who had turned purple "Correction: she has turned purple now."

Breaking away Sarah blushed in embarrassment and muttered an apology as she sat back down beside Adam and Ryu and Scout sat down across from them as everyone offered their congratulations causing Scout to blush as she rested her head on Ryu's shoulder their hands entwined on her lap. A sudden yawn from her caused Ryu to chuckle "I think we need to get some rest," he said gently as he lay Scout on her bed "We are all tired and have had a long day."

Everyone nodded and went to their beds and Ryu kissed Scout he was about to pull away when Scout grabbed his arm "Can you sleep with ne tonight?" she asked "I need the comfort."

Ryu smile gently and kissed her again before lying next to her facing her while drawing her close "Of course Scout." He whispered gently as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his chest smiling as she drifted off to sleep. Kissing the top of her head he drew the blankets over them before falling asleep himself.

_**Outside Cairo**_

_**Morningstar Bridge**_

Trisha sat in her seat with her left arm in her lap and her right thumb and index finger rubbing her temples at the headache she had coming on. The ISAF council told her to not engage the Ibaz forces since ISAF didn't do anything to keep them out of Neutral territory, and are willing to take the blame. On the day of the Falklands Declaration ISAF set up a Amendment for any nation that had any hostile intention towards them. This was known as the Three Strike Amendment.

1st Strike: You get a warning shot.

2nd Strike: You get retaliated.

And finally the 3rd Strike: Declaration of War...

So far during the course of the war the Federation had one Strike with ISAF due to the New Years Eve Fiasco, while ISAF, because the Amendment also applies to them, have one strike with the Federation due to their intervention in the Bloody Valentine. Now, with the current situation, the Federation now has two strikes with the using of using their territory to build their G-Weapons, while the retaliation for this infraction is the intelligence leak to the Ibaz Forces and losing FOUR of their new toys, while ISAF has one Strike with Ibaz for allowing this current incident to happen while they are even in strikes with Ibaz for attacking Cairo and the warning shot, the damaged Zaka's. So, in theory, the score was even.

_'Goddamn politicians! What the hell do they know about conflict? They haven't even been on the battlefield for Kami's sake!' _this is what was going through her head.

_Meanwhile, With Alayas_

After their units were repaired and resupplied, Alayas along with 5 of the 10 Zaka's now repaired and fully armed, headed back towards the Cairo colony.

That was when she noticed the Templar, heavily damaged, exit the colony.

"Well, look at this!" she said on the Radio. "The mighty son of the Devil of the round table retreating from battle!"

"_Shut up Alayas!_" Kane barked on the radio. "_We have a situation. There were more prototype's than anticipated. The enemy has position of Five units._"

Alayas blinked. "Five sir?" she asked incredulously.

"_Yes._" He said. "_But there is another problem…Ryu Hisanaga is piloting one of them._"

There was a long silence. "The Dragon of the Round table is piloting one of the Gundams?" she asked in shock.

"_Yes._" Kane said. "_And he has four other units as support, and they are fairly skilled._"

"Your orders?" she asked.

"_Kill him._" Kane said plainly. "_Kill him, and destroy the extra prototypes._"

"Understood." Alayas said and the radio turned off.

_**Back in Cairo**_

Things have simmered down a bit. The tension in the air was still thick, preparing the Challenger to get underway, while the HMC crews went to their hanger to get their Patriots repaired. Ryu and the other civilian students stayed on the Challenger to rest . The rest of the ISAF troops were moving about in the remains of the WAGSIF Factory looking for anything salvageable. It was then that two of them, made a interesting discovery.

"Huh? What's this?," asked one Leonard Church as he was inspecting a partially opened door. He peeked in and noticed how huge the room was.

"Hey Church! What are you doing over there?" called one of his friends Lavernius Tucker.

"Tucker, get yer ass over here! I think I found something." he called back as Tucker made his way over to him.

"What is it?" he asked as Church proceeded to open the door which was blocked a little by debris.

"I don't know, but judging by the size of the room, there's bound to something worth our time in here," he replied as he gave one final shove on the stuck door and made their way inside. They took out their flashlights and started to investigate. Tucker spotted a lever for a light switch, went over to it and turned it on. When the lights came on and they can see clearer now, what they found in the room made their jaws hit the floor, eyes widen to the size of saucers, and their flashlights to clatter to the floor. Only one word passed through the minds of the two ISAF Privates, 'Shit'.

_**Challenger, 3 minutes later**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"So what do you know about Ryu Commander?" Kalen asked as she, Todd, and Cypher sat in her new quarters. "I mean, the average soldier only knows rumors and what Command told us."

John sighed as he lent back on his seat "Well I can tell you that he's one of the best mobile suit pilots that I have ever seen, Better than me by a long shot. he has only been beaten once and that was when he was facing _both_ Kane Hellfury and Alayas Ibaz at the same time, still gave them a good beating too," John explained "Off the battlefield he is a normal teenager, well, mostly normal. Anyways he is highly protective of his friends and would walk through the gates of hell and walk back out with the devil's head to ensure their safety, which is probably why he was piloting the Rage."

"So, what do we do now captain?" Todd asked Turning to Kalen who sighed.

"I want your honest opinion Commander, how likely are we to get Ryu and the other kids to keep piloting the Gundams?" she asked seriously

"Ryu might be easy, he probably is already planning on piloting the Rage already, so long as we make _absolutely_ _sure_ that we are _not_ holding his friends against him, than he would probably rip us to shreds to protect his friends." John warned "As for his friends, I honestly don't know, that girl Scout might if Ryu does, they seem very close, as for her sister my guess is where one goes the other follows, just a guess though. As for Adam he seems like a fighter so he might do it. That Matthew kid though, I have a gut feeling he's gonna pilot the Deadeye. Just a feeling."

"I'll go talk to them, mind helping me Commander?" Kalen asked standing up "Ryu would probably respond better to you than me."

John chuckled as he stood up "Might be a good idea." He agreed good naturally. Suddenly The phone on the chair that Kalen sat in gave a beep that got her attention from the conservation with the other officers, She answered the phone-shaped headset and talked to the person on the other side. And she was about to get a surprise.

"Yes?" 3...2...1..."What! What did you just say!"

The other officers turn their heads to Kalen as she listened to the speaker on the other end.

"Are you sure it's still there? You're positive? Alright, hold on, we'll be right there," with that she put the phone down and looked up at the others. "Everyone follow me, now. It appears a couple of your men found something we were meant to give you after we left Captain Elric,"

Todd raised an eyebrow in confusion at that, "What do you mean by that?"

"Follow me to WAGSIF and I'll show you," and with that they left the bridge to find out what Kalen meant.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Meanwhile,**_

_**IFS-Vesalius**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The Ibaz pilots who captured the other Gundams were resting in the pilot's lounge, as they watched their remaining Zaka's be armed with D-type Weaponry, authorized by Kane Hellfury himself, meant to be used against hardened fortresses and enemy warships and they are about to be used inside a space colony. And let's just say, they're having mixed feelings about it.

"What is Commander Hellfury thinking? Is he trying to make ISAF our enemy?" Blake asked no one in particular.

"All of this, just to get one prototype mobile suit?" Rusty questioned as he continued to watch the preparations.

"We don't have much to worry from ISAF right now," Darian said with confidence. The others turned to him with confusion written all over their faces, "What? I read about the Falkland Declaration and I know about the rules of engagement and they affect us and the Earth Forces as well. And I'm sure you guys heard about the Three Strike Amendment, right?"

They nodded.

"So the law is on our side for the time being as we only got one strike."

The others had to agree with that one. So far the score was: ISAF against Feddie's, 1 strike, Feddie's against ISAF 2 strikes, ISAF against Ibaz, 1 strike, Ibaz against ISAF, also 1 strike. So all in all Ibaz and ISAF are even in score while the Federation is one strike away from going to war with ISAF. The Ibaz pilots could only hope they don't make two more strikes, because if they do, then the rest of the Earth will come upon them, and with Mobile suits.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Morgenroete**_

_**Hanger**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"So Lt. Joshua, mind telling us what this is all about?" asked Todd as they entered the hanger where the two ISAF troopers reported to have found something. Karen stopped and the others stopped as well.

"This," with that word the lights turned on, jaws dropped, eyes widen, for standing in front of them was mobile suit. But not just any Mobile Suit. A Gundam. It was colored a bright yellow except for the dull orange colored reactive type armor and the area around the v-shaped crest along with black cylinder like objects on the hips. Needless to say the rest were flabbergasted. John finally broke the silence with the number one question on everyone's mind.

"K-Karen, what the hell _is _this!"

"This, John, is the GAT-X042 Backdraft. Honestly saying, it's the prototype for all the systems on the other Gundam's." she informed them, which brought a question from Todd.

"And you said your people were planning to give this to us?" Again Karen came up with an answer.

"Actually Admiral Washington wanted to give this to you for helping us with the project. Of course, I doubt Command will be too thrilled," Todd could only sigh at that. He just had one thought to all this, although sarcastically...

'_Can't this day get any better?'_

_Meanwhile_

Jordan's deadly dance with Kyoji continued in the interior of Cairo. Neither pilot seeming to gain an upper hand over the other in their Gundams.

The Hero's Exia blade clashed with the Monster's beam sabers once again and the suits twirled around each other in zero gravity, swords locked against each other. The Monster kicked the Hero in the chest again, forcing it back, and then the Hero slammed into the interior of the colony.

In the cockpit, Jordan's head hit the back of the seat, and blood came out of his nose from the impact.

Jordan was breathing slowly. He was getting tired, and he was on the verge of falling asleep from exhaustion from the battle plus from everything else that's happened to him that day right then. _N-no…_he thought as his gripped tightened on the controls. "I'm not loosing…TO YOU!" he shouted.

As the Monster charged forward with his wrist sabers drawn, ready to Stab the Hero, Jordan then drew his own beam sabers quickly and parried his swings. He then did a back-flip and kicked the Monster away. He then charged forward, intended to end the battle right then.

But Kyoji was quick to recover, and flew backwards avoiding Jordan's attack. He then deactivated his wrist sabers in favor of drawing one beam saber in his right hand as he fired his palm cannons with his left.

Jordan accelerated his suit out of the way, avoiding the blasts from the cannons. But for every miss, it greatly damaged the colony.

"Dammit!" Jordan shouted as he drew out his Exia sword again. "I gotta end this before he destroys the whole colony!"

_Meanwhile_

Trisha Hohenheim, soldier of ISAF, Commanding officer of the Mobile Assault ship ISS-Morningstar, was not having a pleasant day. Why do you ask? Because one, Ibaz has just attacked Cairo, and two, she can't do anything about it. The only bright side about all of it was that they had managed to get their two prototype weapons.

"Ma'am, isn't there anything we can do?" Arleen asked. "We can't just sit back while the colony is attacked!"

"Arleen's right, Captain." Kyle said, stepping forward. "Ma'am, Cairo is a Japanese Colony, and Japan is a member nation of the ISAF! We can't just ignore this!"

"I absolutely wish I can go over there and teach those Ibaz assholes a lesson if I could." Trisha admitted. "But as it stands we can't because we have direct orders from Command Headquarters not to interfere. For now all we can do is wait and see what if they leave we'll head in and see if they need help, if they don't leave, well, I guess we'll have to pray to Kami to forgive us for letting those people suffer," and with that she sat back down, and took a deep breath.

Though she had a point, the two Gundam pilots were still worried about the safety of Jordan, Matthew and their friends. They never could confirm whether or not they managed to get into a shelter in time, but all they could do was hope.

Before Trisha can continue the PA sounded, with Amanda Wesler's voice and it sounded panicked.

" Cpt. Hohenheim! Presence is needed on the bridge immediately! I repeat your presence is needed on the bridge immediately!,"

Trisha immediately got up and got to a dashboard on the wall in her office and turned it on.

"Amanda, calm down and what is it! What's going on!," Trisha demanded as she got back into commander mode.

"It's Ibaz! They're at it again! Only this time the Zaka's are armed with D-type Weaponry!" shouted Amanda's panicked voice which shocked the people in the room.

"WHAT!"

_Challenger, Dormitories._

As Scout slowly woke up she realized two things, first Ryu was no longer in the bed next to her and second there were voices coming from the hallway. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and looked over at the open doorway and heard Ryu's voice come through "Yes I do understand the situation Captain, and yes I will pilot the Rage to defend _Cairo_ not this ship," he stated sounding agitated "However I _will not_ force the others to pilot the remaining Gundams, that is their choice alone, if anything I would prefer that they didn't even have to get in the mobile suits in the _first place._"

Getting up she walked over to the door and peered outside to see Ryu leaning up against the wall his arms folded and glaring at Kalen and John who were standing across from him "I had hoped that this would never had happened, if I did know than I would have gotten them out of here before Ibaz struck," Ryu admitted sighing deeply "I'll talk to the others, but I will _not_ push them in any direction, and if they chose not to pilot a Gundam you better leave it at that."

"We will Ryu, don't worry." John reassured waving his hands in a placating manner.

"It's not you I'm worried about John." Ryu said sadly and he got up and walked back to the dorm room, backing up Scout let him entered and faced him with a determined face.

"I'm not letting you fight alone." She stated resolutely.

Ryu smiled sadly and pulled Scout close to him resting his forehead against hers "Thank you Scout," he whispered gratefully "But are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yeah," she confirmed in a whisper "If we don't than who will?"

Ryu chuckled as he kissed her lightly "Good point, lets wake the others and talk to them." He said drawing away reluctantly and turned to the other who were still sleeping. An evil grin suddenly spread across his face as his eyes twinkled in mischief "I think I know how to wake them up." He stated as he suddenly stood ramrod straight "UP AND AT'EM," he shouted in a drill sergeant-like voice causing the teens to start scrambling and fall out of their bunks in surprise and panic.

When they finally came to their senses Ryu was holding his sides in laughter as Scout was trying but failing at holding in the giggles "Not funny Ryu." Adam growled glaring at Ryu as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"For me it is." Ryu admitted as he calmed down before settling into a more serious demeanor that caused everyone to unconsciously stiffen "The Captain has brought to my attention that the original pilots for the Gundams were killed in the initial attack on Cairo." He stated "She has requested that Scout, myself, Sarah, Adam, Matthew and Darknal to remain as the pilots of the G-weapons that we piloted initially, Scout and myself have already accepted, Guys, it is completely up to you if you wish to continue piloting the Slash, Deadeye, and Shark, we will not think less of you if you chose to sit out."

"No need to worry, I'll keep fighting, our home needs to be defended, right?" Adam said with a grin.

"I'm fighting too." Sarah stated as she stepped forward.

"No you are not." Scout said suddenly turning to her sister "I do not want you fighting, it's too dangerous."

"So you don't think that I can handle it?" Sarah accused poking her finger into her sister's chest "And just who was it that saved your ass, huh?"

Scout didn't falter "Yes you did save me, but I still don't want you in such a dangerous situation where you could get killed!"

"Newsflash Sis, we are in that situation right now!" Sarah shot back "And I for one would rather go down fighting!"

Scout growled lightly until she felt Ryu's hand on her shoulder "She just wants to make sure that you'll be safe Scout." Ryu said calmly before turning to Sarah "And she wants to do the same with you Sarah." He turned back to Scout "You can argue all you want but in the end it is still up to her if she wants to fight or not, do you really think that I want you or any of the others to fight?" he asked rhetorically "In the end it your decision if you fight or not."

Scout sighed relenting "Fine, just, just make certain that you stick close, alright?" she pleaded.

"Alright Sis," Sarah said solemnly before grinning "I'll be nearby to save your ass again."

Everyone chuckled at Scout's flustered expression. "I'll be fighting too." Adam said, standing up. "You need someone with the big guns."

"Let's just hope they don't blow _another _hole in the colony!" Matthew said, making Adam glare at him. "And yes, I'll be piloting the Deadeye."

"Hell no! I will!" Darknal said, standing up.

"No, I've got experience, so I'll pilot it!" Matthew said.

"But you know I have the best damn aim out of all of us!" Darknal retorted. "Or do you not remember the high-score I made in _Sniper, R6V2, _and _Halo Reach?_"

"A video game is different from real life Darknal!" Matthew came back with.

"Why don't you two just do Rock Paper scissors?" Sarah suggested. The two nodded, and in the end, Matthew got to pilot the Deadeye.

suddenly the ship alarm started going off '_Level One battle Stations, all Pilots to your machines._' Natarle's voice barked through the intercom.

Ryu swore colorfully before he started barking out his own orders "Guy's, I'll show you the way to the Hanger, Darknal, _stay here_." He said before running off to the Hanger with the rest close on his heels.

_**Outside Heliopolis**_

_**ISS Morningstar**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"What's happening now?" Trisha asked as she entered the bridge and sitting down in the captains chair.

"Ma'am, Ten Zaka's lead by the Kyshatrya have entered the colony and now are presumed to be heading for the _Challenger_," one of the ensigns a twenty year old male with slate grey eyes and coal black hair reported, his name was Mike Johansson "We are now trying to gain access to the interior cameras.

"Please hurry." She asked sternly as Arleen and Kyle entered the Bridge dressed in their pilot suits.

She turned in her chair and looked at them, her face showing she meant business.

"I need you two out there in your Gundams, immediately. Try to destroy only the missiles, but if you have to blow the whole damn Zaka up to take them out, do it," she ordered and the two gave off a salute as they turned around and headed back to their Gundams.

"Man Captain is really pissed." Kyle muttered remembering the look in her eyes.

Arleen nodded in agreement "Let's hope we don't fail," she commented "She would be _LIVID_."

Both the pilots shivered in fear "Arleen," Kyle stuttered out "If it does come to that, please hold me."

Arleen just gave him a look while blinking, then in a stuttering "O-okay,' with that that the two gave each other a embrace. A grin formed on Kyle's face, but, as if sensing it, Arleen's knee slammed into the one place, men do NOT like to be hit. Kyle's eyes widened in agony, as he went to his knees.

"So much for the family plan," Kyle groaned trying to stand as the male crew members looked on in sympathy, doing nothing to help, the last person that tried to help the pilot after Arleen did that, well, it's better off not said "Why must you be so cruel?"

"Because you're a pervert." Arleen responded standing in front of him.

"Only towards you though." Kyle said paling at the twitch in Arleen's eye not noticing her blush.

"As much as I want to beat you up, we have a mission to get to remember?" she said in a sickly too sweet voice. Kyle immediately got over the blow to his family jewels and the two of them headed to the hanger to stop the Ibaz Forces from doing anything stupid.

_**Inside Heliopolis,**_

_**Archangel**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Storming into the Hanger they jumped into their machines and started powering up "Hey what about a pilot suit!" Pops shouted out to Ryu.

"No time!" he shouted back as he sealed the cockpit and started up his mobile suit and opened a video link with Scout "Hey Scout, Try to only use the beam saber of your unit, it's close range so it should prevent any damage to the colony superstructure."

"_Understood, Be safe Ryu." _She pleaded "_And don't do anything to reckless._"

"_I will and I won't_" he swore before kissing his lips and placing them on the screen where her lips were, smiling she returned the gesture before closing the link.

Settling into his seat maneuvered into the Catapult.

"Ryu Hisanaga, Rage, Engaging the enemy!"

"Sarah Lenix, Slash, Taking off!"

"Scout Lenix, Guardian, Launching!"

"Adam Parker, Shark, Let's go!"

"Matthew Takeo, Deadeye, Targeted and firing!"

Meanwhile back on the bridge of the Archangel, Petty officer Freeman picked something up rather than the Zaka's.

"Ma'am we have the Kyshatrya on approach!" Toby Freeman shouted surprising everyone "Wait hold on... two more mobile suits on approach, both unknowns!"

"Unknown units are hailing us!" Reese Talor informed "Should I patch them though?"

"Put it on, Chief," Kalen ordered, and a transmission from one of the unknowns came on the speakers.

"This is Lieutenant Matsutani of ISAF, piloting the GAT X-109 Rogue. Attention Challenger, we're coming to your assistance!," called a young voice.

Everyone on the bridge blinked in surprise at the announcement as they saw the two mobile suits take up positions in front of the _Challenger_ "The ISAF is intervening?" Kalen asked in shock.

"Not quite," the other pilot replied "Our orders are only to destroy any missile that could impact with the colony, nothing more than that."

Kalen was speechless, it seems that ISAF doesn't want Cairo to be destroyed just so Ibaz could shoot down the Challenger.

"Ma'am I have visuals now," said Reese, "Putting it on screen,"

Soon an image of two mobile suits popped up, one looked similar to the Deadeye with an Flight pack mounted on it colored black with white trim on the limbs and head and olive green for the torso and feet, the second suit looked like it had not relation with any of the Gundams and had two `wings` sprouting from its back and held a double barreled beam rifle.

"A-are those Gundams?" Kalen asked in shock looking at the pair.

"ISAF-style Gundams," the male pilot answered "You really didn't think we and Japan wouldn't use the data from helping you with the project?"

Kalen was taken aback by that, as her eyes widened a little more than usual.

"You mean your people stole it?," she demanded drawing chuckles from the two pilots.

"Steal? Please, stealing is such a strong word. We prefer, 'borrowed' it," said the female pilot, with a hint of mirth in her voice.

"Ah! Arleen here they come," the male pilot warned as the Ibaz Zaka's and the Kshatriya came into view.

"Right, remember Feddie's, we are only shooting down any missiles that will impact with the colony," Arleen reminded "So don't expect us to shoot any that will hit you."

The two mobile suits moved up high above the _Challenger_ waiting for missiles to be fired. "What should we do about them captain?"Toby asked in concern.

"There is nothing we _can_ do," Kalen said sighing "We pretty much did hand the data for the Gundams over to them by having them assist us in their construction, also do not fire any missiles, we don't want to piss off our temporary allies."

"Understood Ma'am," Toby acknowledged as he turned toward the CIC.

_With Matthew_

At that moment, Matthew flipped his comm over to an open channel with the ISAF.

"_I'm telling you Arleen it's gotta be some 20-something veteran pilots in those Gundams right now_." A familiar voice said saying an equally familiar name.

"_Come off it Kyle_," Arleen's voice came through confirming Matthew's thoughts "Chances are it's some complete rookie in the cockpits right now."

"Kyle? Arleen?" Matthew asked in shock causing the two ISAF pilots to freeze.

"_Matthew!_" They responded simultaneously in surprise.

Everyone on the Archangel's bridge heard the shout and were wondering, '_What the fuck?'. _Matthew, along with the other pilots, were shocked as hell right now.

"What are YOU two doing in those things!" he shouted out.

"We should ask you the same question!" Arleen shouted at him, wondering what the hell was Matthew doing in the Deadeye.

"In a nutshell, we're just here to keep our friends safe." Adam said, further surprising the two Pilots. "And before you ask, yes. Most of the others are piloting the other Gundams. And no, Jordan is not here with us. We think he got into a shelter, so don't worry."

_At least her theory of the Gundam pilots being complete rookies was spot on. _Kyle thought.

"Later! First we have to make sure the colony doesn't get wrecked by those missiles!" Kyle Reminded as the Zaka's came into view with the Kyshatrya taking up the rear.

"We can only fire on the missiles Guys!" Arleen informed "It's up to you to take the mobile suits out!"

At that very moment, there was a massive explosion inside the colony, the Ibaz forces, the Challenger Gundams and the ISAF pair looked to see a single Black/Red mobile suit blast out into the Colony interior.

"_This is Kyoji Shinto to Ibaz Forces._" A voice interrupted on the Radio. "_Do not fire, I am in the mobile suit._"

"_Kyoji? Where the hell were you?_" A female voice, most likely belonging to the Kyshatrya pilot Alayas Ibaz said.

"_I was kinda busy._" Kyoji said. At that moment, a second mobile suit, that was blue, white, and with a Red trim then came through the fire and the flames.

"_And _THAT _would be why._" Kyoji said. "_Alayas, Cover me as I Return to the ship. I need to get this suit to the Vigilance._"

"_Alright, I'll do that._" Alayas said as her suit moved against the new Gundam.

_**Morningstar**_

Trisha's eyes went wide at the sight of the two new mobile suits. "…They survived…" she said out loud. "the X900 series…I don't know how, but they both survived."

"Ma'am, the X900?" A crewman asked.

"They are two of the most powerful Gundams ever constructed." The Captain said as she sat down in the Captain chair. In her mind, she was smiling. _This is possibly the best news I've heard all day. _She thought to herself. _So long as at least one of those machines are piloted by one of the Feddie's._

_Cairo_

Kyle gripped the controls of the Rogue as the Ibaz Forces split up with the Zakas heading toward them with D-type weaponry, and the Kyshatrya heading straight for new suit.

"Here they come," Kyle drawled out as he prepared his arm gatlings.

"Time to see how these new toys of ours really work in combat," followed Arleen as she drew a beam saber, which ignited a pale blue blade, from her shield.

Immediately the first Zaka opened fire at the Challenger unheeding to the two mobile suits above him, the pair watched the missile making no move to destroy it as the Challenger's CIWS 'Igelstellungs' opened up destroying the missile "Heads up here comes the other!" Kyle warned as the other Zaka headed straight for them.

"I got him!" Arleen informed darting forward ready to cleave the Zaka in half if necessary "Attention Zaka pilot we are ISAF members our mission here is to destroy any missiles that are going to hit the colony deviate from your course."

"Yeah Right!" The Pilot sneered "I don't care if you're god! You'll die along with this pathetic colony!"

Kyle could only sigh in frustration at the Ibaz pilot's idiotic response.

"Damn, they are REALLY stupid," he said in tone that said he heard this line before. Arleen on the other hand...

"So you don't care if innocent people get killed? Fine. Have it your way!" with that she charged at the Zaka who barely had any time to dodge as she sliced off the Mobile Suit's right arm with her beam saber.

"Damn it!" the pilot cursed as he maneuvered to get a little breathing room.

_With Jordan_

**Battle Music: http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=owOzJYTvyNQ&feature=related **"Hero" By Skillet. (Now you know where I came up with the Hero and Monster's names. Expect to hear them often.)

Once he cleared the explosion caused by the Monster's palm cannons, he evaluated the situation.

He saw several mobile suits that he instantly recognized as the suits that Ryu and the others managed to get into. Weather they were still piloting them, he had yet to figure out. However there were two other units he didn't recognize, one of them carrying a slight resemblance to the Hero.

Then he saw the 10 Zaka's attacking the large ship in the Colony interior, and a strange Zaka-like mobile suit that was heading his way as the Monster retreated.

Jordan tried to follow the Monster, but the Zaka-like suit got in the way by firing it's Gatling cannon. "You get the Hell out of my way!" Jordan shouted, charging forward. But the Kyshatrya pilot didn't hear him because he had turned off his Radio.

The Kyshatrya launched some Dragoons, but the Hero sped right past them and slashed through them with its beam sabers.

Not expecting this kind of speed, Alayas swore as she backed away from the mobile suit. She drew her own beam sabers into two of her arms, but not before the Hero got close enough and sliced one of her sub-arms right off.

Swearing again, she accelerated backwards, launching Dragoon after Dragoon to fight the enemy suit, but Jordan dodged them, and managed to destroy a few with his sabers and Exia.

"Your good…" Alayas muttered. "But your still no match for me!" she then charged forward with her saber in hand, and the two suits collided, spinning around in zero gravity, trying to gain the upper hand over the other as they clashed.

_Challenger_

The crew watched as the new Gundam went after the Kyshatrya. The one who was more interested was Kalen as she looked at the machine. _Who could be piloting the Hero though? _She thought.

_With Naleen_

Naleen sighed as she rolled her neck prepping for combat when her alarms went off alerting them of the approaching mobile suits "We have six confirmed bogies boys," she alerted the others as her Golden colored Zaka was customized with a high powered Radar that worked well with her sniping skills "Remember Leave the Rage to myself and Jacques."

After a quick chorus of affirmatives they group split up and attacked their respective targets. Frowning Naleen searched the battlefield for her target only to be forced to dodge a series of green beams from her right. Turning she saw the green-black figure of the Rage quite a ways away with its rifle at the ready firing off high-powered blast. Bringing her own sniper to bear she took aim and started firing at her opponent only for the shots to bounce harmlessly off of the suit. '_Come on, where are you Jacques._' She thought in frustration as the pair continued to exchange sniper fire with Ryu being forced to dodge as she was now aiming for his camera on the Rage's forehead.

And as if summoned Jacques appeared behind Ryu in his black custom Zaka with sound and heat dampeners and a Radar proof alloy coating his katana slashing at Ryu from behind. And as if he had eyes on the back of his head Ryu ducked under the slash and delivered a viscous kick to the black Zaka's torso knocking it away before putting his rifle away and bringing his heat Shotel's to bear. Naleen swore that if that suit had a face it would be grinning like a madman.

_With Arleen_

The Zaka pilot was enraged, and it was shown on his face as his eye twitched violently.

"You! YOU BITCH!" cursed the pilot.

"Colasseur! Calm down!" shouted the other the other Zaka pilot.

"Like Hell!" Patrick Colasseur a self proclaimed Ace of Ibaz yelled out "I'll tear that bitch apart!"

The Zaka shot forward ignoring the cries of his teammate and shot straight at the ISAF Mobile suit "My Name is Patrick Colasseur the top Ace of Ibaz I have never been defeated in a mock battle yet!"

Arleen snorted as she made no move to dodge from the Zaka just as the suit came up close the beam saber flashed four times, each time she removed a limb from the Zaka "Ace my ass." She mocked "My Grandmother could kick your ass..."

"She really can," Kyle mused grinning at the spectacle "Your Grandmother was one of the Test Pilots for the Patriots."

Arleen giggled at that. "All thanks to our Advanced Medical Research, and she still looks to be in her thirties," she said.

The other Zaka could only smack his helmeted forehead in irritation at his teammates recklessness.

"Urgh! That Big Mouth."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Morningstar**_

_**Pilot's lounge Room**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The gathered Cavalier pilots in the lounge room where watching the battle thanks to the battle recorders on the mobile suits, and all of them had dumbfounded expressions on their faces when they found out who it was that tried to fight against one of their own G-Weapons. Kei Nagase had one question to all this.

"Of all the Ibaz Pilots they sent here on this raid, and they sent HIM?" She asked in confusion looking to the other pilots.

One of the others suddenly howled out in laughter "Ibaz _must_ be getting desperate," He said "To send such a useless guy here, even as a grunt he's useless, though he is lucky in the fact he has yet to die."

"Hey now, go easy on the guy," Grimm chastised, "Sure his personality needs a little work, but he's a decent pilot nonetheless,"

"Tft! A guy with his attitude shouldn't be in the cockpit of a Mobile Suit," Alvin countered.

"I say let him burn," Nagase stated "Burn in his own humiliation."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Back with the fight**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Kyle Chuckled as he heard Arleen huff before they turned back to the last Zaka "You going to attack us as well?" He asked curiously "'Cause I would Like to test my suit as well."

The Ibaz was having second thoughts. One, he can either attack and probably get killed, or two, cut his losses and get himself and his arrogant teammate out of here. It was then he thought of a quick way to do both, without getting killed.

"GO FETCH!" with that he fired all of his missiles at the ISAF MS and boosted to where Patrick's Zaka's torso is, picked it in his suit's hands and flew out of the colony.

"SHIT!" Kyle cursed as he used his Igelstellungs and Arm Gatlings to fire at the missiles, destroying three of them, but the fourth got through him, but it missed the Challenger, and slammed right into the colony shaft. But thankfully was not the main shaft. _I'll admit. _Kyle thought. _That WAS pretty smart._

"Dammit! The taxpayers are gonna sore about this!" Arleen pointed as they turned their machines to go help Matthew and his friends and chase the last few Zaka's out of the colony, unaware of another Zaka armed with Bunker Busters.

_With Matthew_

Matthew swore violently as he barrel rolled under another blast from a Zaka carrying a beam cannon before firing some shots from his beam rifle forcing the GINN to evade the attacks before Matthew had to evade yet again when the second Zaka opened up with its cannon "Dammit they are shooting far to recklessly," he swore as he saw the shot impact with the ground "If they keep this up, they'll destroy the colony."

_With Sarah_

Rolling her mobile suit, Sarah dodge the series of large missiles that were fired at her before firing her beam rifle destroying the missiles before they could impact with the colony "You god damn reckless idiots!" She snarled as she dodged a shot from the second Zaka's beam cannon and shot back at the Zaka only for it to dodge.

Pushing her suit back she dodged the other suits slash from its sword before she opened up using her Exia sword to tear the top half of the GINN apart before it exploded.

"Just fall already!" she shouted as she was forced to dodge a kick followed up by a cannon blast from a second Zaka. She activated her sword's rifle mode and exchanged shots with the mobile suit.

_With Adam_

Adam, was not having a good day. First, Ibaz attacked his home just because of a _few _mobile suits the Feddie's were making. Then, he finds out that there was a HUGE FRIGGIN SHIP _Inside _the colony, and lastly, Ibaz was Attacking _again _and he couldn't use his most powerful armaments, his two Twin-barrel Mega Particle beam cannons on his shoulders, leaving him chasing around the interior of the colony with Kyle and Arleen shooting down any missile that threatened the colony, Ryu fighting goldilocks and black beauty, Matthew Sarah and Scout taking on the Zaka's, and that newbie white mobile suit taking on the Green Zaka-like mobile suit…and doing a decent job too. While Adam himself, was flying around the colony, chasing Zaka's in an seemingly endless game of tag.

_I HAD to pick the big one didn't I? _Adam thought to himself as he chased after a trio of Zaka's running from him. _No, I couldn't of picked that one with those fang-arms, or that one Sarah's piloting, it HAD to be the giant-ass mobile suit with the giant-ass cannons as its primary, and only, armament besides beam sabers! WHAT WAS I THINKING?_

He finally caught a break when one of the Zaka's slowed down and turned to face him. "FINALLY!" Adam cheered as he accelerated forward. The Zaka fired it's machine gun at Adam, but his armor was too thick, and he sliced the Zaka clean in half as he passed through it, destroying it.

"That's one for me!" Adam said. He then managed to salvage the Zaka's machine gun that survived the blast. "That's more like it!" he said as he quickly calibrated the machine gun into his machine's OS, and continued his chase with the Zaka's.

_With Ryu_

Ryu had to admit, the pair had improved since he last fought them in the battle at the Round Table B7R, their team work was streamlined and often put him on the defensive, even after he destroyed Jacques' katana forcing him to use his rifle instead. Moving to the side he dodged a shot from Naleen's sniper rifle as she kept her distance from the dueling pair, bringing his suit around he drew out his sniper rifle but didn't go into sniper mode, instead he brought both the rifle and Beam SMG to bear on Jacques Zaka and fired off a series of shots crippling the machine and removing it from combat before turning back to Final opponent "One down, one to go." He muttered as he went into sniper mode and started a deadly dance with the golden sniper.

_With Scout_

Scout fired a barrage of her Gatling cannon at two of the last Zaka's. She managed to deal with them quickly as they were torn apart from her barrage of bullets. Once that was done, she surveyed the current situation.

Most of the Zaka's were dealt with, Arleen and Kyle were just mopping them up. Ryu was just finishing his duel with the Golden Zaka with a sniper rifle, and Adam was chasing the last two Zaka's that she could see.

During all this, the duel between the Kyshatrya, and the unit the IFF confirmed as the "GAT-X900 Hero".

The Hero and the Kyshatrya continued to clash against one another, neither seeming to get the edge over the other. The Kyshatrya would occasionally launch a few DRAGOON's to engage the Hero, but the white suit would manage to flip, dodge, and even destroy them sometimes.

_He's good. _Scout thought to herself. _Not as good as Ryu, but he seems to know what he's doing._

"Rage! Guardian! Shark! Slash! Deadeye! Hero! Rogue! Vigilante! Another Zaka armed with D-Weaponry just appeared and is heading straight for us!"

"Shit! I got it!" Kyle shouted and blasted off to intercept the Zaka. But he was not the only one who heard that message, because the Hero looked at the direction of the Zaka, and it sped away from the Kyshatrya.

_With Kyle _

_'Dammit!' _Kyle cursed as he fired his arm gatlings and Igelstellungs at the Zaka trying to slow it down, '_I wish I could use my beam rifle, but I would end up damaging the colony even further!'_

At that moment, the Hero sped in to intercept the Zaka, the Ibaz suit stopped dead in its tracks, and then flew upwards. But it was too slow as the Hero followed in shocking speed and swiftly sliced the Zaka in half, sending parts flying everywhere in the explosion.

Kyle sighed in relief at that, "Phew! To close…I guess I owe the pilot of the Hero," with that he turned the Rogue back to where the Kyshatrya was trying to use its last DRAGOON's to fight off the Gundam's with support from the last three Zaka's. Unknown to him, the missiles on the Zaka's severed left arm armed themselves.

As he and the Hero moved to support the others he heard the missiles launch and turned around just in time to see them speed away towards the support frame of Cairo "NO!" Kyle shouted chasing after them firing his Vulcans furiously, however the distance and speed were to great as the missiles impacted against the support frame destroying it.

All the pilots paused as they heard Kyle shout 'NO!' and turned to see said person chasing an errant missile making all of the pale as they saw its target "NO! The Colony!" Matthew shouted as he saw the missile impact and could not only see but feel the colony begin to break apart.

"SHIT!" Arleen cursed as the Vigilante's hand grabbed the Deadeye and they made a bee-line toward the Rogue, as the Colony began to break up. Soon the vacuum of space began to suck out the air and debris that was in the colony.

Ryu's eyes widened as he saw the support structure get destroyed "No, I've failed, GOD DAMMIT ALL." He swore violently as the colony started to fall apart.

A few yards away from them the Cairo Militia's Patriots and the single Core Fighter were sucked in different directions, as they came too late to stop the missiles.

"Damn it all! Damn you, KANE HELLFURY!" Dean shouted in anger.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Bridge, Morningstar**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The bridge crew were looking at the scene in horror as Cairo was destroyed. Trisha's eye were wide as she clenched her fists at this.

"Captain...," Amanda said in shock as she watched the colony collapse, "...Cairo,"

Trisha knew that this event could spark events in the future that would just bring more chaos and death. She hoped that some miracle will happen, because they desperately need one now.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_With Jordan_

Jordan was breathing quickly in the cockpit of the Hero. Cairo, his home, was all falling apart around him. It was as if his whole life was quite literally collapsing around him. First his Parents, and now his own home…

_I'll get him. _He thought as memories of the Monster flashed thought his mind. "I'll get that bastard…I swear he, Nerhig…those bastards will ALL PAY!"

After that, the pressure from his near endless battle with the Monster and Kyshatrya, added to all of the stress of that day added up, and Jordan slouched in the cockpit of the Hero, Unconscious.

_Elsewhere._

From the distance, three Ibaz ships watched the scene befolde in front of them. From the lead ship's bridge, a man wearing a white mask (Think the one Zechs wears) tightened his grip on his command chair.

"Dammit Kane." He blond haired commander said. "I knew you'd do this…"

"Commander Hellfury, what now?" A female officer asked.

Zar Hellfury, the Devil of the Round table, sighed. "I'm going to take matters into my own hands." He muttered. "Have the _Hades, Hyperion, _and _Ravager _Approach Kane's fleet. I'll handle this."

With that, the two _Inca-_class battleships, and the one _Aztec-_Class battleship slowly accelerated towards the Ibaz fleet, and with one pissed off Devil ready to rain hell on his son.

_**GAT-X042 Backdraft**_

_**Model Number#: GAT-X042 **_

_**Codename: Backdraft**_

_**Manufacturer: Morgenroete**_

_**Operator: AFS Archangel**_

_**First Deployment: January 25th, C.E. 71**_

_**Accomodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**_

_**Dimensions: Height, 18.00 meters**_

_**Weight: 76.3 metric tonnes**_

_**Armor materials: Unknown**_

_**Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown**_

_**Equipment and Design features: Sensors, range unknown; Reactive Type Ceramic armor**_

_**Fixed armaments: 'Igelstellung' 75mm CIWS, fire linked, mounted in head; 2 x ES01 Beam saber mounted on hips, hand-carried in use; Shield, mounted on left arm; further upgrades from various parts of the Striker Packs mounted later.**_

_**Optional Fixed Armaments: Kogane Dynasty Type 4 Katana**_

_**Optional Armaments: M703 57mm Beam rifle, power rating unknown**_

_**Technical Data: **_

_**None available at the moment**_

_**Aztec**_**-Class:**

**Class: Aztec**

**Unit Type: Battleship**

**Manufacturer: Principality of Ibaz**

**Ships of the Line: Aztec, Hades,**

**Operator(s): Principality of Ibaz**

**First Deployment: Unknown**

**Length: 250 Meters**

**Width: 102 Meters**

**Propulsion: Hyper Minovsky Reactor**

**Equipment and Design Features: Sensors range unknown**

**Fixed Armaments: 5x Duel-Barrel High-energy beam cannon, 2x duel Barrel Secondary beam cannon, 20x Tri-barrel CIWS, 6x Missile Launcher**

**Mobile Weapons: 10 in total. Variable from **ZGTF-129 'Zaka', ZGTF-140 'Zaka Doga'

**Capitan(s): Karl Cabal**

**Colors: Red**

**Author's Notes: looks like the Rewloola-Class battleship **


End file.
